loving again
by shrutirashmi
Summary: NOT typical darcy-lizzy love story. A major twist in the classic story. non-canon pairing. ( changed summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:- I have edited this chapter and made some changes in the story. This is my first time writing anything, so there will be mistakes, but I hope each chapter will be an improvement on previous one. Also, if you like the story or dislike it, then do share your views in review.**

 **And if someone finds it confusing then this story starts in Ramsgate, before the Wickham fiasco. This chapter is mainly from Georgiana's point of view, focusing on her thoughts and feelings.**

Chapter 1

Georgiana pov:

Georgiana was sitting there with nary a thought about her surroundings, gazing at the sea, her companion not very far from her. Then she saw a white furred kitten a few paces away from where she had been sitting. It just looked at her curiously.

For reasons unknown to her she was drawn to the kitten, before she knew what she was doing she knelt in front of it and caressed its tiny head covered in soft fur. "Jasper" a young female voice called and the cat turned its head in the direction of voice. A young man and a young woman probably a few years older than Georgiana emerged. The cat jumped in the arms of the lady. Both the newcomers looked at Georgiana. She didn't know what to say, but then the woman smiled at her and said, "I hope jasper didn't gave you any trouble, he is normally quite a gentleman". Geaorgiana couldn't help but return the smile and replied, "no indeed, he was quite the gentleman to keep me company". Someone called out and both the newcomers along with the cat left. Soon Georgiana too left.

That night as she laid in her bed, staring at the canopy above she replayed past few days in her head. She was here in ramsgate on a vacation, her brother had came along with her but as soon as she got settled he had left for London to attend to his duties.

At present she had few, if any social obligations, she was not out in society yet. Earlier she had wanted to come here, now she just wanted to be back home. Sometimes she wanted to run away from her home other times that was all she wanted, home. It had been like this since her father had died. Her father. It had been four years since he was gone. Sometimes it felt like ages had passed and sometimes it felt like just yesterday. She knew her brother felt the same. There were few things she remembered from the time when her father was still alive.

George. Her father's godson. She had met him just yesterday, by chance it seemed. She was happy to see him. But then she became conflicted. On one hand George was loved very much by her father, she remembered many days from her childhood in company of her father and George. Those were happy memories. But then her brother had a disagreement with George, she didn't know everything about that but she knew that her brother had forbidden even his name being mentioned in his presence.

She had met George again this afternoon. George was a happy link to her father, her only parent that she had known , but then she felt like she was betraying her brother by being in his company. George wanted to keep meeting her, and even her companion encouraged her for that, but still she was undecided. And then tears started to run down her cheeks. These tears were for her mother. The mother she had never known. The mother she needed now more than ever. The mother whom she only knew through her brother, his stories. Now when she was at the brink of womanhood, she needed her mother more than ever and she wept for her.

When she woke it was already past nine. Her companion comented on her slightly red eyes but she brushed it off. George had asked her for a walk on the beach today. So she got upstairs to get ready for the walk. Her thoughts then turned to the cat of previous evening for some reason. On her way to the place they had agreed to meet, she heard a voice that sounded familiar yet she couldn't place it. Then she saw it, through the window of a bookshop. She hurriedly entered the shop, her bewildered companion on her heels. There it was, sitting lazily at the feet of a lady who was browsing through some books muttering under her breath. She didn't know why she wanted to be close to the cat, she didn't know why she was _in here_. The cat gazed up at her and then came to stand at her feet, she picked it up barely aware of her companion asking something. She was staring intently in eyes of the cat just as it was staring back at her.

"Hello" a sweet voice said. And then she came to her senses and became aware of her surroundings. She looked up and suddenly she was staring into the eyes which were dark blue, that somehow seemed violet or indigo perhaps. She was young, yet those eyes looked far too old for her face, it made her nervous. It was the same lady she had met the previous evening. Only this time she was alone.

She blushed again as she realized she hadn't answered yet. "Hello" Georgiana replied.

The lady smiled kindly at her, and said, " perhaps we shall introduce ourselves? I am Miss Violet Brudenell. Nice to meet you, miss….?"

On hearing her playfully daring enquiry, she answered with a curtsy of her own, " Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"Nice to meet you Miss Darcy." Miss brudenell said " and you have already met my cat, Jasper." On hearing his name, jasper answered with a purr.

Both the ladies smiled at that. " What kind of book are you looking for?" Miss brudenell asked.

" um.. I'm not here for books I just… I just saw jasper and I was… " she couldn't finish the sentence, it sounded so foolish. But Miss brudenell only chuckled and said," you were drawn to him."

"Yes" Georgiana replied.

" Its allright, don't be embarrassed Miss darcy. Jasper is very charming, no one is immune to his charms. And it seems he has taken a liking to you." Miss brudenell said to her. "So, you are not here for books?"

" No Miss Brudenell." She paused, but soon continued " I was on my way to meet a childhood friend."

" oh dear! I am so sorry if I kept you." Miss brudenell said.

" Not at all. I was curious about Jasper, and…. It was nice to meet you too." She said hesitatingly. Then summoning all her courage she asked, " I really enjoyed talking with you, would you like to have tea with me sometime?" She waited anxiously for miss brudenell's answer.

" Of course Miss Darcy. It would be a pleasure." Miss brudenell said, " If you are not too busy, we might take a walk now. It would be a waste to stay in here, when we are having such fine weather. And it was due to jasper that you are in here, rather than taking your usual walk, so its only fair he accompanies you, wouldn't you agree?"

" Yes, but I wouldn't wish to keep you from books. Unlike me you actually came here for books." She said.

" That may be, but I didn't found any books to my liking. However….. I did meet a lovely young lady, whom I shall very much like to know." Miss brudenell replied teasingly.

And thus they both exited the bookshop to take a walk along the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's words:- edited version. Not amny changes in original version, only some corrections. Post your reviesws.**

 **Thos part is from violet's pov, focusing mainly on her views about miss darcy. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2 (Violet)

She was thinking about the girl she had first saw two days earlier. Miss Georgiana darcy was a sweet young lady who was still a child at heart. When she saw her at the beach the girl had seemed a little lost. It seemed the girl was searching for something anything to hold on to, as if something was threatening to break her. That was the reason why Violet had wanted to talk to her. As the fate would have it they had again met yesterday in bookshop and it would seem that again it was through jasper. Who by the way was currently napping on the luxurious seat of carriage, quite at his leisure.

A footmen took her coat and gloves and directed her to the parlor. Geaorgiana stood up as she entered the parlor. They both exchanged greetings, and she felt that the girl seemed anxious for her approval. Miss darcy rang the bell for tea, and they started chatting about their lives, likes and dislikes.

Soon it was time to leave, but they arranged to meet again for an outing. This seemed to please miss darcy. The girl was so shy, She had already lost both her parents, and only had an elder brother in the name of family. Though from her manner of talking she had guessed that the girl adored her brother, but still the age difference was too much and they were more like father-daughter and less like teasing pair of sibling.

She herself knew what loss of family feels like, and so she understood Miss Darcy's need for love. Miss darcy was a very sweet girl, and violet could see the strength of steel in her, which even Miss darcy herself did not realize she had.

Violet was only visiting some friends in England. Soon she would have to leave, but that didn't mean she couldn't be make new friends. She had met many a refined ladies in England on her tour but rarely if ever had she met a woman who was genuine or sincere. Everything about these so called ladies seemed false to her. But miss darcy seemed different, perhaps because she was sheltered by her brother and was still untouched by the falseness and pretentions of the society. Though that didn't mean it was good for her. Because one day miss darcy would have to come out in society and then she would be too vulnerable to the machinations of society. At the age of 22 Violet knew no matter the country or place the strong will always prey upon the weak. And miss darcy was too naïve for the world. And for some unfathomable reason miss darcy's companion seemed to dislike her. Strange that.

One day while she was walking with miss darcy on the beach she saw a man approach, and he seemed to know georgie. Yes they were now on first name basis. As soon as the man reached them geaorgie introduced them and there was a blush on her cheeks. He was one mr. Geaorge Wickham, the son of elder mr darcy's steward. Apparently he too was raised by late mr. darcy alongside his own son. Violet appraised the man, he was in his late twenties, handsome face, dark brown hair, brown eyes, his appearance was quite appealing to eye. But… something was off about him. For one he was looking at Violet with lust in his eyes, that he thought he was hiding but to Violet it was clear. Secondly he was talking too freely with georgie as if… as if… they were a couple or something.

Well she would have to ask georgie about it, she was too young and to innocent about the ways of world. And this Wickham fellow seemed like bad news to her.

Next day Violet called on Georgiana at her place, but she saw that mr. Wickham was again present and the lady companion was absent. This was wrong. So very wrong. A barely fifteen year girl alone with a man almost twice her age? This made Violet angry.

She hinted to Georgiana that she wanted to speak with her alone, but the man wouldn't take the hint. Well she was determined too. At the end mr. Wickham took his leave with a rather annoyed look on his face and just as he left mrs younge(the companion) came out of nowhere. She felt that something was going on. Well it was now or never. She directly asked georgiewhy she was alone with mr. Wickham. "he is my brother's childhood friend, my father knew him, surely there could be no harm in that" replied miss darcy.

So she asked "do you have an understanding with him my dear".

Miss darcy colored on hearing this and didn't replied. Now she had to tread carefully, this was a delicate matter. "you know georgie I would never judge you no matter what. We have known each other for more than a month. I don't know your family or brother , I only know you. You have been like a younger sister to me. Please tell me, I only wish for your happiness. Please georgie".

Now miss darcy looked like she was on the verge of tears. So she instinctively hugged the poor girl. After she had calmed down, georgie spoke" he loves me and I think I love him too, but he doesn't want my brother to know anything about us before we get married. So we have planned to go to Gretna greene and get married there, after that we would travel to pemberly to obtain my brother's blessings".

"but not his permission?" Violet asked.

And then the tears came back to georgie's eyes. "I don't know what to do?" miss darcy said "please help me. I don't want to betray my brother's trust like this but I want to marry George, I want to be loved by him… I want it bad. But I know if I do this I would hurt my brother, and I don't want that". And now miss darcy was crying again in despair.

Now was not the time to tell the girl of what she suspected, it would only break her more, but she noticed georgie didn't cry for herself or her supposed love she was only worried for her brother. So she made her decision and asked her a question,"does your brother love you?"

"yes" was the confident reply.

So she pushed," would he ever do anything to make you unhappy?"

"no! never! My brother has always given me everything I wanted. There's nothing he wouldn't do for me."

Well this was good to know, she could explain atleast something without hurting georgie. "so does that not mean that if you only tell him about your choice he would consider it for you? Would he not do it for you?" Violet said "at the very least give your brother a chance. Marriage is very final georgie. Once you marry you will have too many responsibilities. Your will have your own family. You are young yet georgie, you have a very long life ahead of you. And don't you think your brother, your only family should be there on your wedding. Don't you think he would want be a part of your new life too?"

Now Violet had said her part , she had used georgie's love for her brother as a weapon, this was the only way to keep her from doing something foolish without hurting her feelings. Finally after sometime georgie agreed to her and said she would write to her brother immediately to come to ramsgate.

Now Violet was on her way to post office as she offered to post the letter herself for her friend, she had included a letter of her own to the same address, it might be a breach in propriety but the life of an innocent girl was on stake. And to her georgie was more important than propriety. With these thoughts she posted the letters by express and prayed to the god that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy would heed her words and her young friend would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (darcy)

Blast it all! Why had he come to the ball? Oh right because his aunt and cousin wont leave him be. He still could not fathom how anyone could be expected to marry these creatures, the society calls "lady". He'd rather stay a bachelor then suffer such nonsensical chattering. His eyes kept searching for his aunt the countess, as such thoughts kept pouring into his mind.

There she was. Talking to yet another "lady" ugh! Well this was as good a time as any, so he approached his aunt. As soon as she noticed him, her eyes got a glint. Oh no! another suitable bride. "come nephew" the countess said. He simply noded, what else could he do? And the introductions were made, subtle hinting to dance with aforementioned "lady" and he obeyed.

When he'd come out into society first he was excited to meet many ladies, have witty conversations with them, flirting etc. Dreams of a young man full of hope for future. Those dreams died long ago. It was more like they starved in this society. Those hopes and dreams could not, did not survived this pretentious and harsh society. Now he had no such delusions about society, he knew them for what they truly were beneath all the layers of finery and polish.

He stood in that ballroom observing all around him yet unseen by all. Yes, they didn't see him, no one did not really. They only saw a handsome man who had 10,000 a year. That is all that mattered to them. People "loved" him because he had money, people hated him because he had "money". How superficial and ironic, yet that was reality. Too soon for his aunt's liking and not soon enough for him he said his farewell to the host and hostess, and left the ballroom.

The carriage ride to darcy house was uneventfull, naturaly. There were two letters awaiting him, one from his sister and another was unfamiliar to him, but both came from same place and by express. He took the letters from maid, muttered something or other and strode towards his study. Any word from his beloved sister was always welcome, but for some reason he was suddenly worried. He opened his sister's letter, and read it as fast as he could. Nothing alarming. She had written just like she always did, telling him all about her visit to ramsgate and whatever else she felt like telling her brother. Only difference was she had asked him to visit her at his earliest convenience. Now, that was different. Had somethimg happened? No! surely georgie would tell him if that had been the case, or her companion would have informed him. Whatever the matter he decided he would leave in the morning for ramsgate. It might refresh him too. Yes, that is what he'd do.

He reread the letter from his sister with a soft, fond smile playing on his lips. Just a letter from his young sister washed away all the unpleasentness of the ball. He was about to leave the study when he remembered there was another letter. He picked up the other letter with a small frown and examined it. It was a feminine hand, and quite unfamiliar to him. Suddenly he remembered his sister mentioning a new friend in her previous letters, was the letter from that friend. Oh dear god! Let it not be another "lady" using his sister to reach him. But, why a letter? Well he wouldn't know unless he read it. Carefully he opened the letter, as if it might bite him, and started to read the letter.

 _may 1810_

 _crossroads inn_

 _ramsgate._

 _Mr. darcy,_

 _You might be wondering about my identity and purpose for writing to you, as we both are strangers. But I beg you to read this letter and then decide for yourself the course of action, as it relates to your sister and her safety._

 _A month prior I befriended your sister and since then I've come to care for her. On one of our outings your sister introduced me to a man named Mr. George Wickham. Miss darcy told me about his relation with darcy family, and so I thought nothing of it. But recently your sister seemed very stressed so I convinced her to tell me if something is troubling her. What she confided was most alarming. That mr. Wickham has convinced your sister to elope with him and get married. Your sister was stressed because she knew you'd be hurt if she did that, and I am ashamed to say I used that weakness against her and has persuaded her to talk to you first._

 _Sir, I don't know the contents of her letter, but all I have done since miss darcy confided in me, including this letter has only been done because I care for her. She is a sweet girl but too naïve about the vultures of world who'd use her innocence. Nothing alarming has happened yet other than said plans, I assure you. But I don't trust that man or your sister's companion for that matter. Her companion, it would seem has been encouraging her to pursue her "love" which I must say is rather suspicious, considering Miss darcy's age and inexperience._

 _I have related to you all the important facts. I offered your sister to have her letter posted and I did that by express because as I said I don't trust mr. Wickham. I don't know about your history with that gentleman, but from what I have observed of him… I don't think him to be a "gentleman". But I did not shared this with your sister as I believe she still has fond childhood memories of him, and it will the best for you yourself to tell your sister if what I suspect of him is true. It would be a harsh blow to her view of the world and she would need someone she absolutely trusts with her._

 _Thus I have written this letter to you and copied the same address as is on miss darcy's letter, without her knowledge. I apologise for this breach in propriety, but I did what I thought necessary. Please forgive me if I have overstepped. I hope you will visit your sister soon. Don't trust her companion._

 _Trusted friend of your sisiter_

 _A wellwisher._

He didn't know what to make of that highly alarming letter. His mind seemed to be caught in a whirlwind. He read the letter a second time then a third and fourth time. He was burning and drowning both at once. It couldn't be possible could it? _That man!_ how could this be possible? Georgie hasn't mentioned anything about meeting him. Nor had her companion written to him about meeting any "old family friend". This was preposterous. He didn't wanted to believe it. But then a fear started to claw at him, he couldn't take any chances. That scoundrel could not be allowed anywhere near any woman, least of all his sister. Besides georgie had asked him to visit as soon as possible. But then why hadn't she mentioned anything to him. Well he would leave first thing in the morning on the fastest horse possible, he won't take any chances. It was already past midnight he couldn't leave now. But he knew he'd get no sleep tonight.

The morning saw one Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy in a hurry to leave for ramsgate, his mind on the letter by his sister's mysterious friend, which was currently in his coat pocket. The letter was too much of risk to his sister, he couldn't leave it behind. He rode like devil itself was on his heels. And finaly he saw the place where he had settled his sister for her stay in ramsgate, ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Miss darcy was sitting in the parlor embroidering a handkerchief, thinking about her letter to her brother. She had not revealed anything in the letter, her courage had failed her. It had seemed much more worse than she had imagined, when she thought about putting everything on paper. So she had taken the cowards way out and simply asked her brother to visit her soon. She knew he would come.

Her companion sat across from her, dozing. She hadn't told anything to her about the letter, as Violet had offered to post it for her. Violet, her new friend. She was such an unusual woman. Her way of talking and thinking was quite different to what she had expected. Sometimes Georgiana thought she had just conjured up Violet in her mind. She really seemed unreal to her. Had her lonliness pushed her this much, that she imagined friends now? No that was not true both George and mrs Younge had met Violet too. So she must be real.

Her musings were suddenly interrupted. Standing in the doorway was her brother. At first she was too shocked to react, but then she threw herself in his arms. Oh! She had missed him. Now that she saw him in front of her, she knew she couldn't hide anything from him. She had to tell him everything.

"Good evening Mr. Darcy" she heard mrs. Younge greet her brother. She too steped back to look up at him. He had a small frown on his forhead and he looked like he had ridden too hard. Well she hadn't meant for him to rush like that, she wasn't in any danger. Come to that, the letter must have been sent express for her brother to already be here.

"Welcome brother, I had missed you so. But come you look tired. You must refresh yourself first." She told her brother, who nodded and rumbled his agreement.

She called for a footman to attend to her brother. After he left she went to kitchen to arrange for some refreshments. Her brother had looked relieved on seeing her, as if he had expected something worse. His eyes had held a look of deep concern and fear. As soon as she had hugged him she had felt him relax slowly, some concealed tension leaving his body. Suddenly she had a very depressing thought, he couldn't have known could he? But no that was not possible. Surely he would have been angry and not concerned if he had known anything about her horrible elopement plans. She shuddered at the thought of the hurt her brother would feel. But she had to tell him. Tell him all. Her insecurities, her fears, her dreams, all incidents of past month that she had concealed from him. She knew that her new friend had been right when she had advised her to tell her brother everything.

They were in her sitting room. Her brother was freshly clothed and nursing a cup of coffee. There was a certain tension, a feeling of uneasiness about him. But since she herself was quite nervous (and scared) she put it off to her imagination. He looked at her with intent eyes and asked "How are you, truly?" She looked down at her hands in lap "I'm well brother". But he didn't seem to believe her. She knew she had to tell him , but where to begin? How to start?

She looked up as he sighed. He got up from his place and came to sit beside her. Taking her small hands in his he looked at her and said, "you look so pale and worried. What worries you so? Tell me sister dearest, was there something you wanted to discuss? What troubles you? I'm always there for you and always will be, no matter what, you know that don't you?" Tears started to well up in her eyes as soon as she heard those words. Before she knew she was engulfed in her brother's protective embrace. After that everything came tumbling down from her mouth in a jumbled mass of words. She didn't know how long she spoke or even if her words made any sense. She just kept speaking recounting everything to him. Everything that he was entitled to know as her elder brother, as her only family, as her guardian.

He silently listened to her, not once interrupting . All the while he kept his arms around her, his face a cool mask. As soon as she finished she looked up in his eyes, they were blazing with suppressed rage. She prepared herself for his anger, the scolding she knew she would get, rightfully so. Only it never came, as soon as his eyes met her, they softened. Now she was confused. She had thought he would be angry, hurt. But he was not. He only looked concerned and…. Sad. He simply kissed her forhead and thanked her for telling him all. This was madness. Why would he thank her, she asked.

There was a fondness in his voice as he replied, "you have showed unconditional trust in me today. And I'm proud of you, because I know what it would have taken for you to tell me everything. You could have hidden anything from me. But you didn't and that shows a faith which is praise worthy."

"but I didn't do that on my own, I was going to elope without your consent. It was only on my friend's account that I even wrote you to come. I wasn't going to tell you on my own." Georgie said.

Her brother only smiled hearing this. He said,"that maybe true. But it was still upto you to heed that advice. It was you who actually told me. And that is what counts." Hearing this she gave him a tentative smile.

Hope welled in her chest. Maybe she could unite her brother and George. Maybe she could now convince him to let her marry him. Surely he would have been angry had there been any objection to George.

Thus she asked him shyly with hope coloring her tone"So, do I have your blessing?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's pen:- no major changes. Edited version. Error correction only.**

 **Those who does not like darcy with other characters:- I am a darcy-lizzy fan too. But I just keep thinking what if he never proposed again. The character of darcy is entirely un explored and full of potential too. I just wish to explore another side of Darcy.**

Chapter 5(darcy)

"So, do I have your blessing?"

This one question felt like cold steel twisting in his heart. He was not prepared for this. All the scenarios he had planned in his mind did not prepare him for this. Since the moment he had read that letter , not once did he imagined his sister asking him this. Again why had he not planned for this? Now he was helpless. He should have seen this coming miles away. His sister didn't know the disaster that Wickham was, and it was his fault. He had sheltered his sister, so much that her innocence had now become naivity. And now he had no choice but to tell her the truth. It would break her heart, but it had to be done.

His sister was growing up, and she needed to know about the monsters out there who'd try to take advange of her goodness. He could not allow his sister to go about wearing rose glasses. At the moment Georgiana was looking up at him with hope shining in her eyes. It just made him more sad, knowing what he knew about the unworthy manipulative cur that Wickham was. She was waiting for his answer.

In an effort to buy more time he answered her with a question of his own, "are you ready for this? For marriage?" This word left a sour taste in his mouth.

" Maybe I am not entirely ready for everything, but I am ready to spend my life with him. I am certain about him. I… I… love… him. Please." Came the hesitant reply, which was more of a plea for approval.

Ah! Another knife to his heart. This one was more deep. Now he knew the full extent of damage wickham had done. No matter what he'd do now, his sister would never be the same.

"You are so young sister. I won't question your feelings, because that will be insulting. All I want is for you to know everything before you decide your future. Do you know why I had a falling out with him?" he asked her.

She seemed to deflate a bit then replied, "George said you didn't approve of his habits and society. He said you even denied him the inheritance father left for him. That you don't want to be associated with a steward's son. But I know you brother, there must have been some misunderstanding. I know you'd never deny anyone what belongs rightfully to them. I said as much to George."

At the end of her speech her voice had become a mere whisper. She seemed to be contemplating something. Well now was the time to tell her. So he began, "georgie I never denied him the inheritance, I gave the full payment of it to him."

"but he said…." His sister began.

"He lied to you" he interrupted "and that is why I don't want to associate with him. He is a lier, a manipulator, a spendthrift." With every word he uttered, georgiana's eyes seemed to widen more.

And thus he told her about Wickham, as much as could be said to a 15 year old girl. He told her about his drinking and gaming habits, he told her about his debts. He even hinted at his whoring habits, well as much as he dared. She was still his little sister, and he never wanted her to know these things if he could help it. But she needed to know, for her own safety. As he ended his tale, Georgiana had tears freely flowing down her cheeks. At first she had been disbelieving, claiming there had to be some misunderstanding. It was only after he started to mention incidents and people did she truly understood. She was shaking like a leaf, crying her eyes out. He could practically hear her tender heart shatter, her innocence torn apart, her trust and belief wounded.

He sat there embracing his sister, as she calmed down a bit she asked him, "why then did he courted me?"

The moment for another harsh blow. Well the worse was already over, so he simply replied, " you are a darcy, you are well dowered, you are my sister, and you are first in line to inherit if something happens to me." He waited as she processed it all. Now she was looking at him with horror in her eyes, as full meaning of his words dawned on her.

"How did I not see that. I have seen how women want you only for darcy name and money, I should have known men would treat me the same. But I thought he… I really believed him. Oh… oh.. brother." She buried herself in his chest, much like she used to do as a child. "I am so foolish" she mumbled again and again.

"no little dove" he used her childhood name to calm her "you are not foolish. You are badly educated, and _that_ is my fault. I should have told you about him. And….. you are lonely. You miss father, wickham was a link to that part of your life so you clung to him. He took advantage of your vulnerability, this is not your fault its his. And don't be ashamed sister, we all have insecurities, we all make mistakes. The only thing we can do is learn from them and move on. Remember sister no one is perfect."

She seemed to settle more after hearing this, but he knew that it was not over. Damn that scoundrel. Damn him to the deepest pit of darkest hell.

"I have a lot to think on brother, I believe I shall retire."

And cry behind close doors, he thought with despair, cursing wickham again. Then he rembered something, "as you wish sister, but please promise me you will atleast let me know before you do somethi….."

He was interrupted by Georgiana " don't worry brother, I will never do anything like that. I only need some time. I …. Need time."

He knew that, but he also knew that there are some wounds that even time could not heal. Still he nodded to her, kissed her forhead and bade her goodnight.

As georgie left for her bedroom he too moved downstairs, he needed to talk to Mrs. Younge. The warning of that unknown person was still ringing in his mind about the companion. He found her in the parlor. As soon as she saw him she stood in greeting. He bade her to sit down indicating he wanted to talk. He wanted to know how much would she tell him. So he played the Oblivious, by simply asking after georgie's activities in the past month since he had been gone. She told him everything(probably) including the mysterious friend ( he really needed to find a way to ask georgie about her) but there was no mention of Wickham or any gentleman for that matter. So it was confirmed the companion was lying to him. Now he only needed to know why?

Finally he went for the kill. "Did any gentleman came to pay court to my sister?" ugh! The word gentleman in regard to Wickham- bitter, it tasted bitter. But, this discomposed the lady across from him. For a moment her mask slipped and he glimpsed another manipulator. God! What else had she lied about to him.

Now he no longer cared about anything. He simply asked her why she did not tell him about wickham. Now that name made her almost look fearful.

He told her in a cold emotionless voice, "I dismiss you from my employ, without any letter of recommendation or payment. For you have not done your work so no payment. If you so much as breath a word about this to anyone anywhere, remember Mrs. Younge I will ruin you."

She looked shocked by his words (and tone too probably).

When he received no answer only a wide eyed look, he asked again, "am I understood?" this time more forcefully and with a tone that clearly said _no_ would not be accepted. She said her acceptance to him, signed all the documents he already had prepared since his arrival (just in case she decided to cause trouble), better safe than sorry, and then all but fled from his presence.

After he saw her leave the manor, he cared not where she went so blind was his rage, he came back in to check on Georgiana again. She didn't open the door, only said she was fine. But he could hear the pain in her voice. It had been a trying day for her. She had just gotten her entire world shattered. He asked her for dinner but she replied in negative. So he had no choice other than to leave. He had all the doors and windows locked himself, who knows what might that scoundrel try (now he was being paranoid).

As he settled for a restless night and fretfull sleep, he thought about all that had happened today. He even thought about the young boy wickham had once been. But no, that boy was gone, leaving behind a twisted man in his place. He pondered over what his siser had told him. But his last thoughts were about the woman (the writing on the letter was feminine and she was geogie's friend!) and her letter. Said letter was tucked inside one of his books, almost forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited version.**

Chapter 6

Georgiana pov:

Sleep did not come to her easily that night. The revelations of the evening were too heavy on her mind. She had never even in her darkest dreams thought about that possibility. She knew now, she should have. Everything her brother had told her was a shock to her. At first she just could not believe that the person her brother described was the same one who had proclaimed his undying love for her. But Fitz would never lie to her.

There were so many things going through her mind, she did not know which thought to hold on to. What should she cry for? Her broken heart, broken faith, the gentle loving figure wickham had been all her childhood, the man who asked her to elope and lie to her brother, the girl she had been who agreed for elopement? Oh…. What should she mourn?

She had known Fitz would be hurt and angry by her elopement, but she had belived her father would have approved of George. That only made her cry harder. Her father had been deceived too, all his life. What would her mother have thought of her? She did not have the courage to ask fitz that question.

Yesterday she was ready to enter the married life, confident in her love, ready to face the future. Today she was broken, the tales of past were suffocating her present and to her there was no future in sight. If she could not see duplicity in the man she had known all her childhood, then what will happen to her when she'd come out in society. That thought frightened her. She had always thought she could deal with all that when time comes. Now she knew how different it was to do something and imagine doing something. The true meaning of words "easier said than done" had never been more clear to her.

Even though she could see it all, she did not feel she had any strength to deal with all this. With tears flowing down her cheeks she squeezed her eyes tight and hid herself in pillow.

As she awoke she saw the chamber maid was opening the curtains to let the sunlight in. She turned away from the maid, not wishing for anyone to see her in her present state.

"Good morning, mam. Mr. Darcy was asking after you. Shall I tell him you are awake?" The maid asked.

"No, I shall go downstairs soon enough. Just send in my maid."

The maid curtsied and left to follow the orders.

As soon as Miss darcy was dressed and ready for the day, she came downstairs, her brother was there.

"Good morning, brother" she said to him. Her voice was hoarse.

"Good morning, georgie." He said "how are you?"

"I'm well." When he looked disbelievingly at her she hurriedly added " Don't worry, it shall pass."

He only looked at for few minutes searchingly, "I think we shall leave for London, or would you prefer to go to Derbyshire?" Darcy asked.

"Do you have some business in London?" at his nod she said "I'd prefer some peace and time alone, you can attend to your business first and I could go to pemberly, Mrs younge will accompany me." It was phrased like a suggestion yet Darcy could see it was more a question.

"I have dismissed Mrs younge". Darcy said suddenly.

"what!?" so shocked was she, she couldn't say anything more than that.

Darcy held both her hands to offer some comfort to her(probably expecting another round of waterworks) as he said, "she too was deceiving us both, and she was not doing her job properly. If **any** gentleman comes to pay you a call, then it was her duty to tell me first, and soon. She did not inform me, even when I asked her she lied to my face. And that is why I dismissed her. Do you understand?" the question was asked gently.

Georgiana noded, the tears still came but it was not as bad as it could have been. " she was in your employ and she was not honest with you. I understand."

Before her brother could say something, she spoke herself, " Brother please. There are some truths which can't be sugar coated. I might be young and a bit broken, _now,_ but I won't always be, I will grow out of this. I don't know now how long it will take to mend me, but I _**will**_ get better. I promise. And to get better I need to know the truth. You only wanted to do right by me there's nothing wrong in that, I don't blame you, not at all."

Darcy opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it, and simply hugged her. Both siblings offering comfort to each other. Soon they departed to pack their things and prepare for their departure. Two days hence a carriage was moving towards London, both its occupants lost in their thoughts, a cloud of sorrow hanging about them.

 **Darcy pov**

He looked across the carriage at his sister. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were red rimmed and swollen, no doubt from all the crying she had done in past few days. He had never been this helpless, not since his father's death. He wanted to offer some comfort to her, do something rather than sitting uselessy and looking at her. But he had no idea what to do, well, atleast her crying had ceased, _almost._

He cursed wickham again, damn! That man to lowest level of the darkest hell. That seemed to be his agenda nowadays, curse Wickham, worry about his sister, curse Wickham, blame himself, curse Wickham, brood alone, curse Wickham…and then repeat.

She kept telling him she was fine and she'll soon be back to her previous self. But he knew better, this fiasco was going to leave scars on his sister. She would never be the same. He only prayed she wouldn't withdraw from society because of one person. Curse Wickham.

They didn't stop much on their way, neither in mood to enjoy the landscape, they both wanted to get home soon. Darcy to burry himself in work and Georgiana to her reflections( and cry when he wasn't around). He sighed.

She only spoke when absolutely necessary, and he didn't pushed her either. She had asked for some time, and he would give it to her.

Entire journey passed mostly in silence, and soon they were approaching the darcy townhouse. If the servants noticed the somber mood of their master and the melonchaly air that hung about Georgiana, then they were too well trained to react to it. They even pretended not to notice the obvious absence of lady companion, and simply went about their duties.

Darcy was aware of the curiosity of servants, but it was none of their business and they would gossip. So he decided he'd deal with it later but no one will ever hear even the whisper of this anywhere. Except one person, he reminded himself. And then he walked determined towards his study to pen a letter, very important letter.

After he was refreshed from the journey he asked about his sister's whereabouts, and went in search of her. Surprisingly she was not in any of the usual places where he could always find her. No one knew for sure where she was. He thought furiously where could she have gone, and on a whim went to his mother's chambers.

He found her there. Standing in the middle of the room, staring at their mother's portrait, silent tears flowing down her face. She looked so vulnerable so lost in that moment that his heart broke for her. He did not have the heart to announce his presence and shatter the moment. It seemed everything was balanced on a thin layer of ice, that could shatter any moment and their world would collapse. They both stayed at their places, rooted to the spot, unaware of anything or anyone.

" I miss her" georgie's voice broke through his thoughts "even though I have never met her."

He was startled by hearing those words. How long had she known about his presence? He approached her, putting both hands on her shoulders, eyes still on the portrait he rplied," me too." His voice sounded weak.

He collected himself and told her, "she loved you georgie. She was so happy when she was holding you in her arms, that is one of the happiest memory I have of her."

It was true. He still remembered the day Georgiana was born, it was one of the happiest moments of them being a whole family. A happy family. He said those words to comfort her, reassure her, but instead she only started to cry harder and her body slumped by the force of her distress.

Was that the wrong thing to say? He held her as they both slid to the floor. She was babbling something, which sounded like she was blaming herself but it was difficult to make out. He was at a loss, so he just whispered sweet nothings, which he hoped desperately would comfort her, all the while holding her and rubbing her shoulders.

Finally when all her tears were spent, she calmed down a bit and looked up at him. In that moment she looked much like five year old georgie who had misplaced some important documents from her father's desk. A child, just a frightened child. She was holding onto him for dear life.

" Would she have been ashamed of me?" she asked brokenly.

The absolute desolation and desperation so clear in her voice, itself was enough to make him want to throttle Wickham. Summoning all his self-control he calmed himself, it wouldn't do to let his sister see his anger. She would draw all sorts of conclusion blaming herself, all wrong, because he wasn't angry with her.

"No" he said in a level voice "she would never have been ashamed of you. Instead she would have been proud of you, just like I am."

Georgiana looked disbelievingly at him.

So he continued," You were manipulated, sister. It wasn't your fault. You were strong enough to tell me , that needs enourmous courage. No matter what society says, you are young sweetling. Wickham is a grown man he took advantage of your weakness, he purposely used your insecurities against you. Even father wasn't immune to his manipulations, Nor I for that matter. He is good at this, and you are young and inexperienced in ways of world. **It is not your fault.** Mother wouldn't have been ashamed of you, and you should not be ashamed of yourself either. Yes, you made a mistake, but so did I."

" She wouldn't be ashamed?" her voice was hopefull now." Then what would she think of all this?"

" No, maybe she would have been angry at you for agreeing to that, for meeting him alone even though you knew better. But that anger would be mostly because you put yourself at risk. She would have been worried and angry, yes but not ashamed."

"Are you angry at me?"

" I am worried for you. And angry at Wickham."

"Not me?"

" No, Not you. I could never be angry at you. Besides he targeted you, because he wanted revenge on me, and that would have put you in danger."

" He wants to hurt you."

It was a statement, not a question. His only answer to that question was a wry mirthless smile. But he didn't think she expected any answer. He was going down the memory lane to the many incidents, where Wickham had intentionally framed him, when she spoke again.

" Did you wanted to talk about something or were you just worried I might do something reckless?"

It took few moments for him to understand what she was saying, and he gave a weak chuckle at her poor attempt at humor, dark humor, he noted.

" I wanted to speak with you" he said as he got up from the floor pulling Georgiana to her feet in the process and moved towards the spare settee.

As soon as Georgiana sat down he noticed she was bracing herself, god did she expect him to punish her or something! He kneeled down at the floor bringing his face to her eye level, as he gently told her, " Richard will be arriving soon. I have written to him, but I only told him to come here, I didn't mention anything about you."

She didn't say anything, but her shoulders relaxed a bit on hearing what it was he wanted to talk about.

When she stayed silent he spoke again, " its your tale georgie, I would never tell anyone not even him if you don't wish it. but, he is your guardian too and don't you think he should know about this?" Still no reply, worse, now she wouldn't even look at him.

So he continued, " He has been as much a brother to you as I, he cares for you too, you know that don't you. He has been like an honorary brother to both of us."

She replied , still not looking at him, "what if he hates me and wants nothing to have to do with me. I almost ruined both our family names. He would despise me." And tears started again.

He reassured her, " No he won't. You know he is not like that, he cares nothing for family name or other such , he can't hate you any more than I could." Then with a sigh he added " And he knows as much about Wickham as I do, possibly even more."

"You want me to tell him?" she asked. Without waiting for his reply she looked down at her hands and said, " I don't think I can do it again. I can't and I don't even want to. Will you…"

He looked into her pleading eyes and noded his agreement, "I will inform him. Do you wish to atleast meet him?"

" I don't know, if I can." She said shaking her head.

" Alright. I'm sure he will understand. But if, no _when_ you feel ready just tell me, okay?" darcy asked.

" Alright brother. How soon will he be here?"

"well! That shall depend on how long we have been here." He said " Come, you need to eat something."

Just as Georgiana went back to her room, after eating minimal amount of food, Richard was announced. He got up to greet him.

Richard was his usual cheery self. " ah! My most fastidious cousin. Your summon was very abrupt, even by your usual standards." He commented as he made himself comfortable and started to help himself with the food, not waiting for any reply or invitation.

" yes. We need to talk." Darcy said.

Richard looked up sharply at him, as soon as the colonel heard his tone noticing for first time his dark mood. Darker than richard had ever seen him. But before Richard could ask something, he told him," Not now, not here. Finish your plate first."

 **Richard pov:-**

He was about to go to the club, when a letter from Darcy came for him. The letter was too abrupt, and curt. It just said, " _cousin, come to darcy house as soon as possible. We need to talk."_

It was more of a summoning note then a letter. At first thought something had happened, but for the life of him, he couldn't come up with any reason that would explain the note. Then a thought came to him, has someone compromised Darcy? That thought was both laughable and worrying. On his way to Darcy townhouse his mind kept coming up with more and more scenerios. Finally when he was standing infront of his cousin's home, he shrugged all worrying thoughts, Darcy would tell him soon enough.

He greeted Darcy cheerfully, but there was a nagging feeling, which told him the house seemed too quiet. More so than usual. Yet he ignored the feeling, it wouldn't do to imagine things on his own, which might in end would only make him worried.

So he settled down and decided to help himself with the excellent food that was on the table. Soon Darcy too sat down and then spoke with a sigh," Yes. We need to talk."

There! There definitely was an edge to Darcy's voice. He looked sharply at his cousin, and finally noticed his dark mood. Darcy's eye held both anger and sorrow. It was confusing, and worrying. No sooner had he made to ask his cousin that darcy spoke warningly, " Not now, Not here. Finish your plate."

That meant not for anyone to know. Richard hurriedly ate with a furrowed brow, More like inhaled his food, and soon followed him to his study. Darcy poured brandy for both of them and offered one to him . After they both sat down, he could hold it no more so he asked," what is the matter Darcy?"

"Georgiana is here." Came the reply.

That was a surprise, he had thought his young cousin to still be in ramsgate. But,…. Why should that be a matter to talk? And why would Georgiana's presence make his cousin murderous? No there was more to it. but again his imagination wasn't upto the task. It was only getting more confusing.

" So Georgiana is back from ramsgate, why would that be worrying?" he asked slowly, desparately trying to understand what was wrong.

Darcy spoke again, but without looking at him, " Georgiana was recently " _courted "_ by….. someone we both know, and her companion _failed_ to inform me of the courtship. I dismissed mrs Younge. Without any recommendation…. Or payment."

Now Richard was alarmed. _Courted!_ Georgiana was barely fifteen, not yet out in the society, and he knew that neither darcy nor he himself has given ever any indication about Georgie being available for suitors. And why would her companion not inform either of her legal guardians? He heard the bitterness and venom in darcy's voice, and that was worrying , because it meant something really bad had happened.

He said "Courted?" unable to hold himself, he exclaimed " good god darcy she is barely 15, not yet out in the society, how could she be courted by anyone? Who gave the permission?"

Darcy said in a voice full of suppressed rage , " not me Richard and definitely not you. But _someone_ courted her, and do you know mrs. Younge only encouraged her in this, **she gave her permission for the courtship."**

Now he wanted to choke the life out of that blasted woman, but he couldn't understand why would she do such a thing. What the hell! He saw darcy was loosing his temper Richard waited for him to calm down,.

Darcy took a deep breath and then continued, " the conclusion of courtship was that Georgiana should not tell me anything before marriage, they would both elope to Gretna green and only then would come for my blessing."

And now Richard was about to murder anyone, so angry was he. Georgiana would never come up with such a thought, she all but worshipped Darcy. It must be that _suitor._ And what was this about Georgie's companion? He growled dangerously. This was dangerously serious.

But Darcy wasn't finished, he spoke again, " Do you know cousin what that _gentleman_ said, he said if I shall refuse to acknowledge them, then they would live far away severing all ties with me!"

Now Richard's fury was beyond reson, he didn't even try to be calm." Who is this blackguard " Richard asked, his hand going to the hilt of his sword, and his voice held a lethal edge. " tell me cousin you ripped his throat out. How dare he –whoever the hell he is- put such poison in Georgiana's mind."

And nothing could have prepared him for what Darcy said next.

This time darcy looked him in the eye as he said " George wickham."

With that one answere he felt a chill In his heart, as things started to fit into place. He could surmise now, what would have happened. So he asked one more question with a calm that he didn't felt, " and the companion?"

"Wickham's ally." Came the venomous answer.

Now the room was silent, both cousins looking at each other, one with horror and other anger.


	7. darcy invited to netherfield

**Chapter 7**

Darcy pov

A knock on the door brought him out of his dark thoughts.

"come in" he said.

A servant soon entered his study with a letter in his hands, "an express came for you Mr. Darcy".

He took the letter from servant's hand with a small frown and dismissed him with a nod. As soon as he left Richard spoke up, " should I tell mother and father?"

He didn't really know what to say to that. He wasn't sure he wanted to share his sister's misfortune with anyone. Perhaps Richard saw something in his expressions as he spoke again, " Darcy, trust me cousin I do understand how you feel. I will handle the matter carefully. Besides you know my parents care for both of you just like their own."

He knew that was true. Regardless he had this strange urge to keep this to himself. But the more practical side of him won the mental argument.

"I know that Richard. And I will trust you with the task of informing your parents, but not everything." He hated the way his voice sounded pleading.

"No, not everything." Richard agreed. " I'll tell them all about Wickham and Mrs. Younge, but Georgiana's part will remain between us, it will never go out of this room."

Hearing that he released a breath and some tension leaked out of his shoulders. "That would be for the best. I will try to convince Georgiana to come with me to meet the Earl and Countess."

Richard nodded on hearing this and said, " I take it that she won't be able to meet me now?" at Darcy's shake of head he continued "very well, I think I need some time too."

They both rose from their places, and hesitatingly Richard placed a hand on his shoulder and said, " I have no doubt you will take care of Georgie, but take care of yourself as well. "

Darcy just gave him a wry smile and raised brow in answer to his cousin's rather emotional display.

Richard just shook his head and bade him farewell. Darcy soon returned to his table and distractedly picked up the letter. It was from Mr. bingley. He opened up the letter as he sat down, it was in typical bingley style. Though one thing did stood out. Bingley mentioned he had leased an estate called "Netherfield park" in Hertfordshire, and asked Darcy to join him there as his guest.

Darcy vaguely remembered the place from the time he and his friend Mr. Bingley were looking at various properties in different counties. Bingley wanted to buy an estate so that he could learn to be a Gentleman landowner, as he wasn't a landed one. His money had come from trade. Darcy had nothing against it. He wasn't really against trade, or people who were in trade. Bingley was in his opinion one of the best person he had met in his life, and Bingley's entire family had been in trade. So there's that.

Though that had been before this Ramsgate debacle, now he didn't know if he would be able to go anywhere for any amount of time. Even for his best friend. No, he didn't even wanted to think about separating from his sister. She needed him. And taking her with him was in any case out of the question, she was not yet out and in her present state she needed the comfort of home.

So regretfully darcy picked up a blank paper and wrote to Bingley. He just hoped that bingley would understand. He left the letter on tray to be posted and went again in search of his sister.

 **Richard pov**

He had been there for a long time, he knew that much. After he left his cousin to his letters and business, he had wandered off in the direction of park. He really intended to tell his parents about Wickham and mrs. Younge but he had no idea how to tell and what to tell. The matter of Georgiana agreeing to the elopement was something that he would never mention to anyone, not even his parents. Even though they needed to be told, something about it. Something yes, everything-no.

But before he could deal with that he first needed to understand and accept everything himself. Oh he could totally believe how Wickham would manipulate a young lady, but even he hadn't thought Wickham would do something like that to Georgiana. And the involvement of Mrs. Younge meant it was a well thought plan.

He really did not want to think how close Georgiana had come to her ruin. He did not ask Darcy outright as to whether she had been compromised, but if she had been then he trusted Darcy enough to tell him. No , Georgiana was not compromised and that was a relief. Because at this point he would put nothing past Wickham. And that thought made him angry all over again.

He had done hours of thinking, roaming about the park and the conclusions from all that were shocking. This elaborate plan of Wickham was so well thought. He didn't blame Georgiana, no , she was just a child. Maybe she should have known better but then she has been raised by loyal servants and her brother. This made her trusting, she trusted the advice of Mrs. Younge partly because of her trust in both her guardians. Her trust had been her undoing. A lesson everyone has to learn in this society _, do not be too trusting_.

The other revelations were like a slap to his face. He and Darcy, both were man of world yet they both had been fooled by Wickham and Mrs. Younge. This entire debacle had been plotted and executed right under their noses and neither of them found anything amiss. Worse yet, they both knew Wickham well, yet it had been Wickham who outwitted them both and targeted the one person everyone in the family cared about most.

Yes the plan had been foiled by Darcy, but the damage had been done. He was well aware that this event would affect both his cousins in unexpected ways. They both were already painfully shy, this incident would only make them less trusting and more wary.

Looking up he found that he was already home. _Better to get this over with_ he thought.

He found both his parents in his father's study. "Hello Father. Mother." He said to both his parents giving a light kiss on cheek to his mother.

"Come son." His father said "so what important matter did Darcy had to discuss with you?"

The question was asked in a slightly fond slightly amused way, and even his mother was shaking her head with a slight smile about her lips. But when they didn't received Richard's customary retort that usually followed such comments they both sobered immediately.

"What is the matter Richard?" this time his mother asked with a barely there hint of alarm in her voice.

He sat down across from them both wearily, furiously thinking where to start. His mother would immediately know if he would lie, but even though she would respect him enough and would not pry.

Now it seemed much more difficult to tell them and he realized what it would have taken for georgie and Darcy to recount it. And in that moment he admired both his cousins for their courage in admitting their faults. Right now he needed that same courage.

"Richard?" his mother said impatiently.

"something has happened, or one might say almost happened." That got the attention of both his parents and he continued" What I am going to say will remain among us, no exceptions". Even though he didn't mean it to sound like that, it still sounded much like his commanding voice. Both his parents nodded seriously at that.

He took a deep breath and launched into the tale. He told them everything about Wickham that he remembered, hiding none of the details. His mother was a strong woman, and this was nothing new for her she needed to know all too. He told them about mrs. Younge and her deception, the careful manipulation of Georgiana, the things Darcy told him. He told them all and they listened with increasing horror and shock, with exclaimation and outrage at the right places. The only thing he hid from them was Georgiana's agreement to the plan, but he thought his mother suspected yet she didn't voiced it so he ignored that thought.

He took a large gulp of brandy after he finished his tale. He realized his temper had gotten too high as well. For few minutes no one spoke a thing, they all stayed rooted to their places in various stages of shock and anger.

Finally his mother asked " Did you met Georgiana?"

"No. Darcy said she was in no condition to meet anyone."

"Poor child."

"I worry for Darcy." Surprisingly this was voiced by his father. But by the look on her face his mother had thought that too. " and what has been done about the woman and this blackguard.?"

"Darcy dismissed her immediately and Wickham fled. At the time his only concern was Georgiana, he hired men to find Wickham but they have not yet succeded. And the first thing he did after arriving in London was to write to me." He told his father.

"He did the right thing." Mother said, and seeing father's disapproving look she added, "Georgiana should be our first priority now. The details could be arranged later, first we must take care of her."

Father seemed slightly mollified at that but he still thought we should cover first all traces of any possible scandal. So, they discussed on how to close all loose ends and what should be done. Of course all the plans would be later discussed with Darcy before being confirmed.

" We should go meet them Husband." Mother said to father.

He exchanged a look with his father. This was not wise. And he was about to say something when his father cut him off," Richard, you go and get refreshed. You look like you have been to a battle. Don't worry son we will take care of it and this matter will never be spoken of by any of us."

This was both a promise and a question so he answered accordingly, " As you say father." After that he bowed to both of them and left. His father would make sure that no gossip would spread and he really did felt like he had been to a battle. He needed a bath and then he had a lot to do.


	8. Bingley and Darcy

Chapter 8

Bingley pov

"Charles. What do you mean Mr. Darcy refused?" Caroline said with a look of disbelieving shock on her face.

He loved his sister, he truly did but he was only human. And Caroline could try the patience of a saint. Well he considered himself a saint too, since he was now on the receiving end of all Caroline tantrums.

"I told you all I knew. "was his frustrated reply.

He was baffled as to why would Darcy refuse his invitation. When they were looking at the properties he had always assumed that Darcy would be there to teach him the intricacies of being a landlord. Darcy had always been there for him, for as long as they had been friends.

Yet now, the letter on his desk said that Darcy won't be joining him in Hertfordshire. His invitation had been refused. According to the letter Darcy was too busy, but he felt as if there was more to it. It was so unlike him. So he decided he would call on his friend and try to persuade him.

That decision was made hours ago. But he still hadn't called on Darcy house, and the reason for that was sitting in front of him, clad in orange. She was still going on about who-cares-what.

"I told you earlier and I'm telling you again this is all because of you?" Caroline chided him.

"How is Darcy refusing my invitation is my fault?" he asked his sister with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice, not that Caroline would notice.

His sister gave him a look which said, you need ask that. And he just stared back at her with an honest to god look.

"This place you have rented is really in the middle of no-where, I told you to pick a place somewhere in Derbyshire but you just don't listen." She said in a manner that sounded more like a queen dictating her servant.

Ah! Yes, Derbyshire, Darcy's home. His sister had high hopes of becoming Mrs. Darcy, since the day she had met his friend. He couldn't blame her for choice; Darcy was as good a person as any he knew. Any brother would be glad to have Darcy as brother-in-law, but not him. He cared too much for Darcy and he wouldn't wish Caroline upon his enemy.

But right now he needed to speak with that friend, and he didn't want his sister to tag along. Which he was sure she would do in a moment if only she got even the wind of him visiting Darcy. And thus he was waiting for his other sister to return from wherever she had gone, so that he could escape.

He sighed internally at the thought, _escape from his own home because of his own sister_ , and oh joy.

 **Sometime later…**

Uncharacteristically, it was Mr. Bingley who had a scowl on his face and Darcy was looking into his glass of wine.

"What do you mean you can't come?" bingley asked.

"I told you Charles, its nothing just business."

That reply got Darcy a hard glare, which ill suited Bingley. "So you want me to believe." Before Darcy could voice his protest, Charles continued warningly, "Don't you dare lie to me."

"I am not lying Charles. I really can't come. I am needed here."

Now that was baffling to Bingley. Darcy was always direct in his approach. But today he couldn't help but feel like Darcy was twisting words. For a moment he searched his friend's face. Darcy had lines on his face and he looked like he hadn't slept in many days. He softened his voice a little as he asked, "needed by whom?"

When he received no reply From Darcy he tried to think of some explanation for his friend's behavior, and came up empty. He knew something was wrong. Something had Darcy really worried. But knowing Darcy, he would not get anything from him. Darcy was a very private person, everyone knew that. Stubborn as a rock. So he resigned himself, no amount of persuading would work on Darcy when he was in such a mood.

"Very well. I see I would get no explanation from you." He said with slight reproach, "maybe you have your reasons but I still think you should come. Give yourself a break from work. And who knows, maybe the beauties of country might bring The Great Master of Pemberly out of his Dark mood."

This got him a weak chuckle from Darcy which seemed slightly forced.

"My invitation is open to you still. If you change your mind just let me know." With this Bingley bade his friend farewell and left for his own home.

Darcy pov

It had been two days since his talk with Bingley. He really felt bad for abandoning his friend but right now he could care less.

Today he was expected at his uncle's place. Both the siblings were invited to dine today at Matlock townhouse. It had taken a lot to convince Georgiana to come. Poor Girl only seemed to get worse by the day. He really was at his wits end on what to do.

On hearing soft footsteps a turned around and saw his sister.

"I'm ready brother." She said.

Though Georgiana tried to sound non-challant, her manners were anything but. He suppressed a sigh. Her words said one thing and her tone told another story. He extended his arm towards his sister and she took it without any hesitation. Rather she almost clung to him.

The carriage ride was short and silent. Neither sibling spoke anything. Darcy had told Georgiana that the Earl and countess were already aware of much of the incident, but not her part in it. He didn't believe either he or Richard had any right to share that part; it was Georgiana's story to tell.

When the carriage stopped in front of the fashionable residence, Georgiana almost seemed panicked. So Darcy again offered his hand, this time he was almost carrying her. Her steps were small and reluctant. He himself wasn't faring much better.

Thankfully it was only Richard who was there to greet them. He probably had some cheeky thing to say but as soon as he looked at Georgiana, Richard's entire mien changed.

"There little cousin, so you missed your battle scarred cousin that much?"

Georgiana seemed close to fainting and her grip on Darcy's arm had tightened too. Soon they dismissed the servants and entered the room where countess was waiting for them.

Without any ceremony the countess hugged Georgiana, fiercely. Darcy hadn't known what to expect on arriving here. This rather emotional display of his fearsome aunt had stunned him and Richard both. And probably Georgiana too.

Georgie had one arm still linked with his and the other around their aunt which was awkward for all. Soon his aunt looked up at him and put her other arm around him, hugging both the siblings at the same time.

"I feel rather left out, right here. "Piped Richard.

This brought them all back from their moment. Darcy stepped back a bit untangling his own limbs from the awkward hug.

"Your uncle is in his study. He is waiting for you." The countess said, almost commanded.

He gave one suspicious look towards his sister and Richard before meeting his aunt's eye.

Surprisingly it was his sister who answered," Go. Brother, cousin." Her eyes told him more than her words, so he thought she might need to speak with a female without her much elder brother hovering around.

Thus both he and Richard went inside his uncle's study. Which was….. Empty?

He looked questioningly at Richard. Who, by the look on his face, himself had no idea about the Earl's whereabouts.


	9. going to hertfordshire

Chapter 9

Georgiana pov

The moment her aunt hugged her she was shocked. Earlier she was frightened at even the thought of facing her aunt and uncle. It didn't help that they already knew of the incident, granted her agreement had not been known by anyone other than her brother and cousin. Still she knew her shame. She couldn't help but feel like her brother was ashamed of her now. And the Earl and the countess would be even more unforgiving.

Thus, since morning she was dreading this moment. But now, as her aunt hugged her, she knew all those worries were for nothing. At first she had been shocked. But then she realized, she might not have her mother, but she had a mother figure. This was the thought which gave her courage to let her brother go.

As soon as both cousins left, her aunt took her inside her own private sitting room. To both their surprise her uncle; the Earl was there.

"I thought you were in your study!" aunt said.

"I first wish to speak with my niece here".

Now Georgiana felt all her strength had left her. She was not ready for this. She knew her uncle was a kind man but at the moment those thoughts escaped her. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Henry wait for some….." aunt started to say but her uncle held out a hand, palm out to make her stop.

"Few minute my lady."

"Surely it can wait until they have settled?"

"No. please give us few moments, I shall speak with my niece here." The earl said to his wife with a meaningful look.

It was a dismissal for her aunt; she knew that, as did her aunt. Soon she was alone with her uncle, as her aunt left. She wanted to stop her but she couldn't. No sound escaped her mouth. Her limbs were frozen. She couldn't even lift up her eyes.

"Georgiana." Her uncle called "sit please."

How? She could not move. Her feet won't obey her. Then she saw a shadow coming closer. Still her feet won't move. Suddenly a strong hand was guiding her towards a sofa, and she almost fell into the seat. When she slowly looked up, she met her uncle's eyes. They were…. Misty?

That shocked her. Slowly the haze over her mind started to lift as her mind registered that her uncle was calling her name.

"Are you alright my dear?" uncle asked.

She could only nod, not knowing what to say.

The earl pulled a chair closer to where she sat. "I am aware that you might not be ready to speak with me, and I believe you aunt is quite angry with me right now." He took a deep breath and continued. "Don't fear me child. I was worried you see. Not about this…..situation….but about you. And your brother too. I gave both your parents my word that I will look after their children to the best of my ability. And it would seem I failed."

She couldn't believe her ears. How was any of it her uncle's failure? He had no hand in any of it. She had thought he would be angry at her but instead he was worried. Just like her aunt, and brother and cousin. When she looked at his face she only saw sincere worry, and no hint of any hurt or anger. It was too much for her. She didn't felt she deserved it. Her uncle didn't know the full truth. He didn't know she had agreed to elopement. She didn't deserve his concern.

Soon she was crying uncontrollably. Again. Soon a pair of arms encircled her. It was her aunt. When did she return? For few moments she only cried on her aunt's shoulder, unconcerned her uncle was still present.

In the background her aunt said something to her uncle but words didn't register in her mind. As her crying subsided a bit, she looked up at her uncle and tried to speak. She wanted to say she didn't deserve their concern. But it was as if her mouth was sealed shut.

"Georgiana, we can talk later, or not at all, if that is what you wish." Her aunt consoled.

But she shook her head she wanted to get it over with. It already felt more difficult then when she had told her brother. Time wasn't going to lessen her pain. So she prayed to all the gods to give her courage, as she spoke, "I don't deserve any concern. I…..I … have shamed …..Y...you." her voice trembled and she were stuttering worse than a child.

"Look at me young lady" her aunt pulled up her face to meet her eyes. "You have done no such thing. So stop thinking like that."

But she shook her head. Silent tears falling from her eyes she made to tell them about her folly, but her uncle stopped her.

"You don't have to tell us something that is too painful to remember." Uncle spoke.

"No, uncle, I have to tell you. Cousin Richard…. He….."

"Richard didn't tell us everything. Is that what you want to tell us?" her aunt completed her sentence.

She looked at them both with wide eyes. She was baffled now. A suspicion came to her mind. But something of her thoughts must have shown on her face as her aunt took her hands and squeezed them.

"There child." The countess said wiping her tears. "We can always tell when Richard is hiding something. And in this case we totally understand his protectiveness. And I am sure he told us all that were necessary, if he and Darcy kept something to themselves then they are responsible enough to know what's best. "

"Besides you are safe and that is all we want and wish for. As for gossip and other things, leave that to us. We won't let any harm come to you. There is absolutely nothing to worry." Her uncle added with her aunt nodding to his words.

"And don't for a moment think we are ashamed of you or any such nonsense. Hmm?"

She wanted to ask how they could not be, but then thought better of it. Her uncle patted her head kindly and left, presumably to speak with her brother and cousin.

Sometime later….

After her uncle had left she had talked with aunt. Hesitatingly at first and then more easily. It seemed that was exactly what she needed. Although it was her aunt who did most of the talking as she listened. It didn't feel like she was being scolded. It was more like words of wisdom. She still had many doubts, but one thing was clear. What had almost happened was not her mistake only. Nothing happens in life for which a single person can be blamed. She had _almost_ made a mistake, true. But that is how we learn.

Of course everything was not resolved. But now she had a direction. She wasn't lost in confusing thoughts and self reproach anymore. This incident had been a lesson, a hard one but important as well. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

So when her brother met her just before the dinner, the smile she offered him was probably the first real one in many days. Because it had a momentous impact on her brother and his answering smile was equally good. His smiles recently had been more of a grimace and there was a constant scowl on his face.

Suddenly she had an idea which would probably make her brother happy (although he won't think of it that way).

She only needed to put a word in her aunt's ear. Which she immediately did. Aunt too agreed with her plan.

Now, that she knew nobody in family hated her, and after her aunt's advice her mind was more at peace. In no way she was well, but she would be. She was confident about that. She would give herself time and after that she would move on. Now her worry was for brother.

She didn't want him to stay in the same mood and condition as he had been since the day she told him. He was way more difficult to let go then her. Left alone he would continue to blame himself and brood.

Thus with her new plan in motion through her aunt she looked forwards to dinner.

 **Darcy pov**

His talk with uncle had been to the point and business like. All was decided, and among those three all possible chances of any type of gossip or scandal would be contained. Satisfied that his sister won't be in any danger he could breathe now a little easily.

Yet, nothing could have calmed him better than the smile with which his sister greeted him. He was not at all sure about his sister talking to both uncle and aunt so soon. His heart had almost stopped for a second when his uncle told him that he already spoke with Georgie. Though seeing his face his uncle had reassured that Georgie was alright and he only wanted to confirm her wellbeing with his own eyes.

He knew his uncle meant well still he was worried how Georgie was holding up. Thus seeing his sister was well, was indeed a relief.

As they all sat down for dinner he could feel his aunt's eyes on him or maybe it was just his imagination. His uncle too had expressed his worry. Though he could not understand why they would be worried about him. They should all focus on Georgiana; no one needed worry for him. Yet everyone now seemed more worried about him even Georgiana. And that was only annoying him.

"I say Darcy, what have you thought about joining Bingley at his newly leased place?" Richard asked. That got the attention of everyone.

"I already said no to him." Darcy replied.

"Were not you going to help him learn estate matters?" uncle asked.

Why was everyone so interested in this? Even his aunt was paying attention to the conversation. "Yes I had told him that I will help him with estate matters, but I can't leave now."

"Why is that?" aunt asked.

"Aunt you are well aware of the circumstances."

"If you are worried for Georgiana, then I might remind you that for now she is staying with me." Aunt said.

That was news. He was not aware of any such plan. He looked at Georgiana, who was suddenly very interested in her hands. What was going on?

"Oh for heaven's sake." Richard exclaimed. "Darcy, I know you are worried about Georgiana, we all are. But your constant scowling in front of her is not going to help her in any way."

"What do you mean? I am not scowling!"

"Indeed cousin, you are not. Such charming smile, mother bring all the debutantes now and they all will swoon over Darcy" Richard replied sarcastically.

"Richard!" aunt scolded him smilingly, while uncle openly laughed even Georgiana was smiling.

"Only saying mother." Richard said "careful Darcy, don't walk around London in such a charming mood. Ladies might get the idea you are in search of a wife."

"Thanks cousin. You are a fountain of wisdom as always." Darcy replied sarcastically.

"Darcy, I think you should go with Bingley." Uncle said.

"As for Georgiana, I think she shall stay with us for some time. I have asked her already. You both need some time to yourself. Here she will be free of any household worries which she might have in her home. Also she has no companion, and for now she shall stay with us". Aunt Matlock said.

Darcy thought about that for a moment. He knew he could be a little reserved at times but that didn't mean he would frighten his own sister. But on the other hand he was no lively company. He was aware that Georgiana needed a female figure in her life, constantly. Someone around her age or close enough to it. Though at present his aunt would be the best person for guiding Georgiana through all this. So Georgiana staying with them seemed reasonable choice. Still he was a bit skeptical about leaving his sister now. What if she needed him?

He looked at his sister, he hated to put her on spotlight but this must be her decision. "If that is what Georgiana wishes then I have no objection."

She seemed to take a deep breath before answering his hidden question. "Brother, I know you are worried about me. But truly there is nothing to worry, I am fine. Besides I am worried about you as well, I think you need to go out a bit. You have withdrawn brother. Don't think I haven't noticed."

That was not true. He was normal. Why would she be worried about him, it was absurd. He understood what she really was saying but before he could think of a proper answer his aunt was speaking again.

"Darcy we need to contain gossip as well. You must understand that. Though your friend is a good man his sisters are a different story. Georgian suddenly returning, your withdrawal from society, refusing to go with Bingley without any explanation….. Combined together they look suspicious enough. Those two Bingley sisters would try to find answers. Rather than asking you they will target Georgiana, which can't be allowed."

That was true, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He knew now that decision was already made, he would go with Bingley. "I understand aunt. I admit I hadn't thought of that." He paused and with a slight clenching of his jaw he committed himself, "I will go with Bingley. I will inform him that my business has been dealt with and I will join him."

"Good." Said uncle delightedly.

Darcy was still not sure about leaving his sister but he trusted his aunt and uncle. Thus it was confirmed that Georgiana will stay with them and he would go to Hertfordshire.

Rarely if ever things go as planned, Darcy soon found out that Bingley had left for north to arrange for his extended stay on his new property. Since Bingley was not in London his visiting there had no sense unless he wanted to be in the _charming_ company of Bingley sisters, which he did not.

As soon as Bingley returned to town though, Darcy paid him a visit readily informing Bingley about his change of plans. Thus all was set and soon the entire party would travel to Hertfordshire.


	10. The Meryton assembly

**Chapter 10**

 **Mary Bennet pov**

It was a typical English morning when she woke up. Last few days had been total chaos in Bennet household. Apparently a young man of fortune was coming to live in the neighboring estate, Nether Field Park. And surprise! He was single.

His unmarried state had got her mother aflutter, as she started to pair him off with her most deserving daughters, which of course doesn't include Mary. Mary was the plain one. So back to the original point, her mother wanted father to visit this new addition to their society. And father wouldn't agree to that. This was not a very unusual thing. Her father never agreed to anything mother said or did.

All her sisters were excited about this newcomer. Jane and Lizzy were speculating in sensible manner and Lydia and kitty in silly manner. Nothing unusual in that either.

She doesn't count; or any of her opinion for that matter. Not that she voiced her opinions. There was no point.

So this morning when her father said that Mr. Bingley might like the hat Lizzy was trimming, Mary was a bit surprised. But then he proceeded on teasing mother about it all, since he had apparently visited the new tenant of Netherfield Park. She often thought that even if her mother tried to be a bit restrained (not that it would happen) her father would instantly go about provoking her, and in the end her it will always be same. Silly mother and clever father.

That news started another round of activities in the house. Mother was praising father in her usual loud manner, Jane and Lizzy preparing for the ball sensibly and kitty and Lydia doing same thing ridiculously, Typical. As for herself, she did what she would do any other day. After all she was one colorless spot in her otherwise colorful rainbow like family.

Father said many things in his grand announcement of visiting Mr. Bingley and what he said to Mary was, "what says you Mary? For you are a young lady of deep reflection, I know, and read great books and make extracts." And then without waiting for any answer he continued with "while Mary is adjusting her ideas let us return to Mr. Bingley."

She hadn't even realized what her father had addressed her for. Of course it ended with mockery. That was no real question; it was only her father's idea of acknowledging her. There were only two types of people in this house- clever and silly. Nothing in between existed. Thus Mary was declared silly. It was nothing new, that fact had been established long since. For as far as she could remember she had always been told, _your name is Mary Bennet, you are plain, you are silly._ That is who she is, so she accepted that and moved on.

The following days were no less exciting as everyone pestered father in their own way, so that he may reveal more about Mr. Bingley. When father didn't reveal anything then they satisfied themselves by knowledge from Lucas Family. Mrs. Lucas and mother exchanged news, Jane and Lizzy spoke with Miss Charlotte Lucas and Kitty and Lydia gossiped with Miss Maria Lucas, about Mr. Bingley; same topic for all conversations.

Few days later Mr. Bingley returned the visit and stayed for 10 minutes. All the ladies saw him from upstairs window; he wore a fine blue coat and rode a black stallion, was the conclusion of four pair of eyes. Though Mary wanted to say he even had ginger hair poking from beneath his black hat, but she thought it sounded ridiculous, so she kept her mouth shut and head low.

When her mother's nerves again paid a visit, she found out that Mr. Bingley had declined a dinner invitation because he went to London. She hadn't even known that there ever was even a dinner invitation. Her mother's nerves were settled only after Lady Lucas assured that Mr. Bingley had only gone to bring a party of more Gentlemen and ladies. This news started another round of speculation as to how many ladies and Gentlemen might come.

The day of Meryton assembly was coming closer; everyone's excitement grew in same proportion with Mary's trepidation.

It was the day of ball. Everyone was getting ready, dresses and ribbons flying everywhere, constant calls of different requirements could be heard, often one voice crossing another. Mary was already finished with her toilette, so she thought she might help her sisters or mother. She tried and… failed, just like in everything else; in helping her pretty sisters with their preparation she was found wanting, not up to the standards of fashion. In the end she decided she should just wait in her room, which would be the best for everyone.

Her mother didn't want to be late to greet the Nether field party, so as a result they arrived at the ball rather early though you could only say that by looking at the time, not the hall. No, they were not the only family who arrived early. Everyone was excited and their anticipation was almost visible, to her at least.

The nether field party was the last to arrive, it only consisted of five people; Mr. Bingley his two sisters, the husband of one sister and a friend. She only briefly looked at them while being introduced; they looked nothing different to her so she tuned them out. No doubt they would only talk about frivolous things and she had no interest in that. Though it could be said she had no interest in the ball either yet here she was. The truth was since her coming out no ballroom had ever treated her like other ladies who were _out,_ so she had decided she won't treat any ball like a ball either.

She too had a little anticipation about this ball, however reluctant that maybe; she thought maybe this time someone would ask her to dance but that tiny hope died soon enough. So she contented herself when heard someone mentioning her as the most accomplished lady to the Bingley sisters. Yes, that little piece satisfied her, she had earned that praise.

And that was all she got from Meryton assembly. So she returned from the ball and went to sleep that night just as she did after every ball she had ever attended.

* * *

Next morning her mother started to recount to her father all about the assembly, of how Mr. Bingley danced twice with Jane and how Lydia and kitty were never once without a partner. That too was not new; Jane was so beautiful that everyone who saw her admired her. But the most shocking thing was that Mr. Bingley's friend had refused to dance with Lizzy claiming her to be "not handsome enough", which Mary had known nothing about even though she was present in the said ball. How had she missed that?

This was something about which everyone was shocked. Her feelings on the matter were a bit conflicted. All her life everyone always dismissed her as plain in favor of her sisters. Was it too wrong of her to feel a little bit smug, that for once it was someone else in the family who had been dismissed on account of beauty?

Lizzy was her elder sister, she ought feel bad that someone slighted her sister publicly, and she did felt that; but there was that other part of her who remembered all the times she had been slighted first in favor of her elder sisters and then for younger ones.

Today her mother proclaimed that gentleman disagreeable, and conceited and "too superior who thinks very highly of himself". Maybe that is true, maybe he is like that. But didn't her family treat her in the same manner all the time? Dismissing her for her lack of beauty and fashion, and then going about their business with no thought as to how she felt?

She again felt that pang of guilt on such uncharitable thoughts. Then she focused on the root of matter- Lizzy; who was telling for all to hear that she didn't felt insulted at all and to prove her point she even laughed at the whole incident. So she thought if Lizzy doesn't feel anything then maybe it may best be forgotten.

Days following the assembly were spent comparing everyone's opinion and observations. After every ball Miss Lucases and Miss Bennets met to talk over the ball. The very next morning after assembly Miss Lucases visited the Bennet Family. Entire conversation was revolving around the Netherfield party again. Mary noticed Lizzy continued to mock Mr. Darcy and his comments, whenever she got the chance. And only thought that came to Mary's mind was _lady doth protests too much_.

Her mother was loudly proclaiming that Lizzy should never dance with Mr. Darcy, as it would be a misfortune to be liked by that disagreeable man. So the entire gossip shifted and now everyone one was proclaiming their dislike for him and only Jane and charlotte were saying something in defense of him.

Now Jane was such a good natured person that she saw the entire world through rose colored eyes. She always had something good to say about everything. On the other hand charlotte was the practical one; she was one of those persons who saw only the logical/ practical side of things. Mary did not know what to make of that; charlotte and Jane were saying the same thing or at least they meant same thing about one man who was proclaimed all bad by everyone else.

Everyone said that Jane was too naïve and charlotte too mature about the world in general. And even Mary agreed with that sentiment. Yet, they both firmly agreed on one point which everyone else was against now.

Charlotte pointed out to Lizzy that His pride was not as offending as it usually is that He has a right to be Proud. Though in one breath Lizzy agreed to Charlotte's sentiment, in the next breath she said, "I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."

Mary knew Lizzy was hurt and was only trying to downplay it, Mary could recognize that much because almost always it had been her in that place. When it had been Mary, Valiantly trying to pretend that other's opinion didn't matter. But long ago Mary had stopped trying to pretend that it didn't hurt because it never helped to lie to your own mind. She had accepted it early enough and with acceptance found peace.

So she thought she should say something. "Pride _is very common failing, I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed; that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us" Mary said this_ with the hope of both justifying Mr. Darcy's behavior and warning Elizabeth that she was hurt on account of her own vanity and not because of Mr. Darcy's pride.

Mary thought she had done rather well. She had said her piece without mentioning any one particular. She didn't need great observation skills to see that beneath all the laughter and jests, Lizzy was hurt. For Lizzy it was first ever dismissal but for Mary, it was everyday occurrence. Thus it was easy for Mary to relate with this. And Mary didn't want her sister to suffer because of vanity, like she herself had. That suffering had made her bitter about her appearance.

Now she could only hope that Lizzy would heed her hidden advice. Thus her piece said, she felt satisfied, because in her mind she had done her sisterly duty.

 **Darcy pov**

Netherfield Park was a reasonably good property. As Darcy took his morning ride on the outskirts of property he saw much that was pleasing to eyes. Bingley had chosen rather well, impulsive though the decision maybe.

With Bingley one would never know, what he is going to do next. He has such an easy temper that he is always satisfied with most of the things. According to his reasoning, right and wrong both exists and since they exist then it all must be right; never mind that wrong is called as such for a reason.

And of course in line with his usual cheerfulness and good humor, Bingley had already met most of the Neighborhood, dined with few families and such. Which was all good, since Bingley was going to live here it was only right that he should know his neighboring families. Bingley was sure to be liked wherever he appeared because of his easy, open and inviting manners.

When he had first arrived here, he had been in a very dark mood. His uneasiness was increasing ever since the moment he stepped into the carriage bound for Hertfordshire. It only subsided after he received a letter from his sister, which reassured him that she was well. Though the letter arrived two days after his arrival, which is the morning after the assembly.

Ugh! He thought with disgust 'the damnable assembly.' Bingley's idea of welcoming him was apparently, dragging him to an assembly which he never wanted to attend in the first place. Although to his mind that assembly had felt less like a welcome for accepting Bingley's invitation and more like a punishment for refusing him the first time. He had his suspicions about that.

 _In the Meryton assembly Darcy had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest and from none received either attention or pleasure. Miss Bennet he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much. Bingley, on the contrary, had never met with more pleasant people or prettier girls in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him; there had been no formality, no stiffness; he had soon felt acquainted with all the room; and , as to Miss Bennet, he could not conceive an angel more beautiful._

Truth is Darcy really did not remember much of the assembly, with body he was present there but his mind had not been in the event. No matter where he went, no matter how much distance he put between himself and Ramsgate the thoughts and memories stayed with him; it didn't matter that his sister was not with him now; her sorrow, her tears they still haunted him.

When everyone in family had suggested that going with Bingley was the right thing, he had thought them right; he had hoped and never before had he ever wanted anything to be true so badly. For once in his life he wanted to rid his mind of every memory of an incident. Everything he saw reminded him of one thing or other related to Ramsgate incident.

So engrossed was Darcy in his thoughts that he did not even realize how much time had passed. He had started his ride with a clear head and all these ponderings had only made his head crowded and heavy, so he took a long path back to the main building; so that he might clear his head, it would not do to stay in constant bad temper.

By the time he arrived, he was told that the ladies were out to pay calls on some families. He had no idea, who was the unfortunate…..um…fortunate, yes, fortunate family visited by Bingley sisters. Surprisingly enough, even Bingley was out, apparently Bingley waited for Darcy, but then after waiting for some time he left.

Well Damn! He really hadn't meant to be out for so long but his mind nowadays was out of hands. The absence of Bingley sisters was a welcome relief, but he sincerely felt sorry for making Bingley wait for him. In the end he decided, He might as well get some (mental) rest taking full advantage of the empty house.

* * *

He was sitting in the library, when sudden activity in the hall alerted him that the ladies had returned from their social visits. He thought he would wait until Bingley returns before joining the ladies. About half an hour later Bingley entered the library, looking for all world like cat that got the cream.

"I knew I would find you here" Bingley said, sitting down on a chair." Can you guess whom my sisters visited today?"

Oh great! The first thing Bingley says to him is about his sisters and their social activity. Bingley really had weird ideas about improving Darcy's mood. Right Now Bingley was looking expectantly at Darcy, so he raised a single eyebrow in reply to his question.

Bingley said in amused exasperation,"The Bennets. My Sisters visited Longbourn today."He paused for a moment only to stare off in space as he spoke again. "How I wish I could have gone along with them. To once again be able to look at that beautiful form would have been just the thing for me."

Darcy knew who Bingley was talking about. Bingley always managed to find an angel everywhere he went. Here, it was the eldest Bennet Daughter. She was pretty even Darcy would admit that, a classic English beauty. The few times he had seen Bingley and her in the same event, Bingley had totally seemed in awe of her.

Darcy smiled slightly and spoke, "Longbourn is that good? Please tell me what is so beautiful about it?"

"Oh Darcy!" Bingley instantly began without even thinking it all through "I hardly know how to put her beauty in words. You ask about its good…." Bingley paused mid sentence and then glared at Darcy. "It is not Longbourn that I wished to see." He said trying to and failing in, sounding offended.

He smirked openly at Bingley now. "No? "He sighed dramatically "then whose Form are you admiring now? Oh wait, you did mention a young lady at diner, and then during our rides and then again while we were working; well I was working and you were word-worshiping an angel and then again…"

"Stop it!" Bingley exclaimed laughingly. "That young lady would be Miss Bennet who is an angel."

Darcy shook his head. "Is that why you were looking for me?"

"No no. My sister would never forgive me for letting you be all alone here. So I came here to keep you company."

"I doubt your sister even knows the word _forgive_ ". He replied dryly.

* * *

Dinner that night was a very interesting affair for almost everyone. The ladies were prominent speakers, as always, but their topic was the Bennet household. Which was quite interesting for Mr. Bingley because of a certain angel residing there and it seemed both his sisters liked her, and Bingley took that approval as a signal to increase his already overflowing admiration. To Mr. Hurst, Mrs. Bennet was the lady who kept the best table in this place, and anyone capable of that was worthy in his eyes.

For Darcy however the conversation held a different kind of interest. He often heard the name of second Bennet daughter mentioned, and it seemed that the two sisters didn't like her very much. This young lady was, according to Bingley very pretty and agreeable; according to Mrs. Hurst she was sometimes very witty but often difficult to make any sense of; however Caroline held entirely different opinion about this particular Bennet daughter. By Caroline's account this lady was very sly and uncouth, no fashion, no style, no beauty and too high and mighty.

Caroline's account of this Bennet girl was what piqued Darcy's interest. Anyone of whom Caroline disapproved like this was bound to be a very interesting person. Besides everyone said that Bennet ladies were all of them beautiful, and Bingley and Mrs. Hurst both said her to be witty and intelligent. He tried to remember what she looked like but he hadn't been paying attention during introductions. He decided he would see for himself who this person was who got Miss Bingley this worked up without even saying anything.

Darcy soon got his wish as they were often invited to dine with neighboring families, and the Bennets attended as well. Darcy had ample opportunity to observe one Miss Elizabeth Bennet. _She was soon becoming an object of great interest in Darcy's eyes. At first he had scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticize. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of asserting that her manners were not of fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others._

 _His doing so soon drew her notice. It was at Sir William Lucas's where a large party were assembled. He was approaching Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas when the former turned to him and said: 'Did you not think, Mr. Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forester to give us a ball at meryton?'_

' _With great energy; but it is a subject which makes a lady energetic.'_

' _You are severe on us'_

After this Miss Lucas Intervened, encouraging her friend to play the Piano, to which Miss Elizabeth agreed. Though before leaving she gave Darcy a grave glance, which was almost taunting. The more he observed her the more she intrigued him. Her performance was pleasing though by no means capital. Her younger sister Mary played after her, she was more skilled yet her performance was not half as pleasurable as Miss Elizabeth's performance.

Though at the end some scotch and Irish airs were played and anyone who could find a partner was dancing. Darcy watched all this with silent indignation, this mode of passing the evening forgoing all sensible conversation was utterly absurd to him. Soon his host for the evening joined him asking typical questions all of which Darcy answered distractedly, not paying enough attention to the talk. Though soon his attention was captured when Sir William suggested him to Dance with Miss Elizabeth.

He was shocked, pleasantly so to find that lady standing in front of him. Without hesitation he offered his hand for dancing but that intriguing lady refused. Even though Darcy himself asked her, with grave Propriety she yet refused with an arch reply. Though her answers seemed perfectly demure, her expressions represented a challenge. She was a mystery to him; the more he tried to know her, the more mysterious she became. Her smile showed acceptance but her eyes were defiant.

 _She looked archly at him, and turned away. Her resistance had not injured her with him, he was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus accosted by Miss Bingley: 'I can guess the subject of you reverie.'_

' _I should imagine not.'_

' _You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner- in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet noise- the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all those people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!'_

' _Your conjecture is totally wrong I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.'_

 _Miss Bingley immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections._

 _Mr. Darcy replied with great intrepidity: " Miss Elizabeth Bennet."_


	11. chapter 11

**Note-** ** _so sorry for delay in this chapter i had exams and all, so was a bit busy plus my imagination had abandoned me. read and reaview. ;)_**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Mary pov**

All talk in the house nowadays was about man and marriage. Everywhere you turn you would hear things that are one way or other related to men. Jane was daydreaming about Mr. Bingley, Lizzy was teasing Jane about Mr. Bingley, kitty and Lydia were giggling over officers. Mother was praising Mr. Bingley to skies and Father was complaining there was too much talk of Mr. Bingley and officers. All along Mary sat among them yet never noticed by anyone. She heard it all, she saw everything that went around her but didn't bother to know or observe anything. Why would she? it was not about her and it didn't relate to her or interest in anyway.

Since meryton assembly, there had been a trend, almost a competition as to who could out do whom. Everyone had their eyes on Mr. Bingley and Mr. Bingley had his eyes set on Miss Jane Bennet. Every dinner they had attended those two had been almost inseparable. Talking to each other only so much so that even Mary had noticed their behavior as it was quite uncharacteristic for Jane atleast.

Soon they were all invited for a private party at Lucas Lodge it was the biggest gathering since Meryton Assembly, so Mary prepared one or two new songs she thought the new arrivals would like as these must be very fashionable in London.

The party at Lucas lodge was much the same as it had always been. The addition of Netherfield Party seemed to make everyone more excited and jolly. Mary thought they must be in need of some entertainment. She was about to go and play a tune that was particularly difficult to master, when she saw her elder sister Lizzy sat at the piano with charlotte. So Mary patiently waited while Lizzy played a simple country air which was way too light for Mary's liking. As soon as lizzy was finished Mary followed after her before anyone else could sit there and started to play the best song that she had prepared.

All through the song she was entirely focused on the smallest technical detail of the song so as to make it perfect. Everyone might think that Mary was accomplished but in truth she worked hard on mastering each and every piece she played. She was often so immersed in making the song perfect as per the music sheet, that she rarely if ever heard her own song. To her thinking if you do just as the music sheet says then the outcome would be perfect, and that's what she did.

As she was about to play another song she was pressed by her youngest sister to play some light airs for dancing. So she rather reluctantly obliged, with much mutterings under her breath, as she saw most of the people present wanted to dance. Though she took no pleasure in such frivolous activity. She saw the Bingley party with Exception of Mr. Bingley himself didn't look too pleased so she thought she would look for some new sheet music and would prepare that for the next big event.

Rest of the party at Lucas Lodge went about much as Mary or anyone for that matter would have expected . The arrival of militia in Hertfordshire meant there were more than enough Gentlemen for all the ladies to be able to dance, without sitting out any set. Thus main event of the evening was flirting and dancing. As Mary neither danced nor flirted (shudder) the evening held no interest to her after she had played her piece. So she took out her book and stayed engrossed in it until it was time to leave.

* * *

 **Georgiana pov**

Almost a month had passed since brother left for Hertfordshire. Today she received a letter from him which was different from his usual letters in many ways. For one he sounded less worried, which was a welcome news, since he had left all of his letters made her think he was even more worried away from her. For another he had mentioned a lady in his letter, that would be an understatement, as first he mentioned her then he went on to tell her specifics about this young woman. A Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

If this letter had been written by anyone other than her brother, then this description of a new acquaintance would not have meant much. But for her brother to mention it , and at great length talk about her, it meant her brother was really interested in this young lady. And of course he would deny any such claim.

She did not know what to feel about that. She knew he would marry one day, but the way she thought about marriage before and the way she thought about it now made her very uncertain. She wanted him happy, but right now he was stressed. She prayed he would not do anything hasty.

In the mindframe her brother had left she was aware he blamed himself for her mistake. No matter what she said to him he would not believe her unless he comes to his own realization. He has always been stubborn like that. Her recent heartbreak had taught her things, which couldn't be taught but only learned.

She looked out the window. Her aunt and uncle had been very kind to her. She doubted her father would have been this forgiving had he still lived. Last night at dinner her aunt had informed her that one of her friend's daughter had recently arrived in England and was very desirous of seeing the countryside.

Aunt thought it would be nice opportunity for Georgiana to know more of the society through acquaintance to this lady. Also this young lady, though herself was not titled but, was very well connected and it never hurt to make new friends. Her Aunt didn't mention the particulars of her family. She felt there was more to this impromptu visit but then put that thought out of her mind, as it was no business of hers.

She did not know much about her brother's history with women, but she knew enough of her brother to know he had never been in love. Mostly because when it was time for him to fall in love he was too busy being a master of estate and guardian to her.

This visit to Hertfordshire was supposed to make her brother relax but it seemed he had found a women to admire. She hoped her brother would find love. She smiled at the thought of her brother trying to woo a lady, not that he needed to try as everyone in town here courted him instead, still it was an amusing thought to see her brother saying flowery words to a beautiful delicate woman.

Such thoughts occupied her mind as she carefully put the latest letter from her brother inside the compartment of her writing desk. She sat down to write a reply to him. She thought what she should write back to him. What she most wanted to do was ask about that young lady but didn't know how she could do that as she had never ever pried into his acquaintances. In the end she decided she would simply skip the matter for now and see if he mentions her again.

Thus she wrote a letter to her brother. Only after she had sealed it did she realize she forgot to mention anything about the new lady joining them in few days. Then she decided she will wait till meeting this new addition before mentioning anything about it to her brother.

* * *

 _ **Darcy**_

He stood by his window as he watched the carriage drive away. Since the day eldest miss bennet had fallen ill at netherfield park, life had suddenly become very busy. As next day Miss Elizabeth came to check on her sister and then stayed here to look after her sister.

Past few days had been rather intriguing. Netherfield park had been more like a battlefield, where Miss bingley attacked miss Elizabeth and the later defended, then miss Elizabeth would attack Darcy and then he would defend. The weapons were words. It was all very confusing. Because Darcy couldn't find any reason as to why would Miss Elizabeth argue with him, unless it was her own special brand of flirting.

All in all he was relieved to see Bennet sisters leave. Entire Bennet family was a masterpiece, a total opera in his opinion. Each person in the family was a character, but he was too worried about his own family now to develop interest in a certain lady with a pair of fine eyes. The more time he spent in her company the more he was attracted towards her. So it was for best that he maintain his distance.

After some time he realized he had been daydreaming for quite some time, so he decided to go down and do some work. Thankfully the library was empty, not that anyone besides himself in the house had any real interest in library. _Except for a certain pretty lady for past days_ he thought, but then dismissed that thought and started working.

A knock on the door alerted him to someone else's presence. He looked up and saw his valet holding out a letter towards him. He thanked his valet and took the letter, his mood immediately improved on recognizing the writing. He really had been expecting a letter from his sister. This day couldn't get any better.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Violet pov**

Looking outside the window the scenes blurred past me. If not for the jerking movement of the carriage one might feel like the trees out there were moving, running away.

My name is Violet Douglas Brudenell. My maternal uncle has raised me after my parent's death. Few months ago my uncle passed away too and now I'm going to visit some old friends of my family. I mourn none of these, yes I pray for both my uncle and cousin to be at peace but that is all.

I would be lying if I say I had a hard life, because I didn't; not by my definition anyway. My parents loved me dearly. I was the world to them and they were my world. They lived a happy life together and even in death they were together, "till death do us part" indeed. Thinking of them brought a smile to my face. In my heart I know my uncle too cared for me in his own way. In his last days I was the only family he had and he did treat me like a daughter. I think the loss of his son changed him.

I noticed the scenery outside had stopped changing, it took me a few moments to drag my mind to present and process the situation. Soon I realize that the carriage has stopped moving and my maid is looking worriedly at me. Oh! She must have been calling my name which I didn't even hear. I just gave her a reassuring smile and got down the carriage.

As I looked up I was greeted by the sight of a big mansion looming up at me, which happens to be the residence of my aunt's friend. I have been invited to live here for sometime, or so I have been told. I rolled my eyes at that because the real reason may or may not have to do something with there being eligible sons in family. Oh joy.

As I greeted them I saw a face among them which seemed familiar for some reason. Before I could say something the countess urged me to go freshen up, her reasoning being I must be tired so introductions could wait until later. Well I can't argue with that logic. So I found myself directed to the room that has been prepared for me.

Hmmm the bed looked quite inviting; well it won't be terribly rude if I rest a little, right? The countess did tell me that I looked tired, so I guess I can steal some sleep. Yes, that is what I will do. As soon as I decided that, I asked my maid to hurry up.

As soon as I woke up I found that I had slept for longer than I had planned on. I got up from the bed and rang the bell for the maid.

"Why didn't you wake me up?'" I asked.

"Her Ladyship came by while you were sleeping, my Lady. And she told me to let you rest fully and not to wake up. I apologize My Lady."

Now that was even more even more embarrassing I would have to apologize to her ladyship. My maid was still looking at me waiting for my reaction probably. "I understand, but see that this doesn't happen again. Now prepare my toilette, I would like to join everyone" I said with a smile but in firm tone.

"Of course my Lady." She replied with hint of relief in her voice.

Poor girl she must have thought I would be angry at her for not waking me up, but I truly understand her dilemma. She had contradicting orders from me and our hostess; she could not have been able to obey us both so she obeyed our hostess and apologized to me. It's fine as I know her life is difficult, full of hardships Nothing like the upper classes.

Looking at her I wonder if she ever gets tired of working ceaselessly, day after day with no changes.

"You look very beautiful, My Lady"

I snap out of my thoughts hearing her voice and look into the mirror. Yes she has done a wonderful job. As she always does. I get up and tell her "Thank you for making me look beautiful." She bows her head hearing me with a slight pink on her cheek. Before she can say anything in denial I proceed to go downstairs to meet everyone properly.

As I reach the parlor I can hear voices and as my arrival is announced the voices die down. Taking a deep breath I enter the room, as expected all eyes are on me. That is a really uncomfortable thing, having so many unknown eyes on you. So, I focus my gaze to the person in the room whom I know which happens to be the countess. As soon as I see her my lips turn up in a smile, a genuine smile.

She is not only a friend of my aunt but she also knew my mother a little. I have often met her in Town and sometime even in social gatherings. I offer a courtesy to both Lord and Lady of the manor along with a polite greeting.

"You look very beautiful my dear." The countess complimented me.

"I thank you My Lady."

"Oh Dear!" she chuckled "Let me introduce you to my eldest son, Stephen viscount of _."

At the mention of his name a young man rose from his seat and bowed to me. He did look a bit like countess. Soon everyone else was introduced as well. Most of them were neighbors who were invited for this dinner. After the introductions the evening passed in typical fashion with pleasant conversation, food and entertainment. I would have to say I really enjoyed it and afterwards I even thanked the lord and lady for inviting me.

After everyone left I approached the countess as for the first time in entire evening she was alone.

Sensing my approach she asked, "Do you need something?"

"No Your Ladyship I wanted to apologize." Seeing her puzzled expression I continued "My maid told me you came by in the evening and I was sleeping. So, I really am sorry…."

"Goodness no! You don't have to apologize for that Miss Brudenell. I know you were quite tired. To be honest it was quite obvious from your face how tired you were. So don't worry about that it's quite alright."

"You are very kind my lady. And please do call me Violet."

"If that is what you wish."

After a bit of hesitation I asked again, "Was there something important Your Ladyship?"

As she realized I was asking about her visit she smiled a bit. "My niece is here you see, and she is not out yet. So I wanted to introduce you to her early as she couldn't attend the dinner. But it's alright you have just arrived today I shall introduce you both tomorrow."

This brought back my earlier guilt but I still offered a slight smile of agreement and then bid her goodnight.

Right now I am staring at the canopy over my bed in little light offered by the moon, random thoughts bouncing in my head. Then it occurs to me that the Niece Whom the countess wanted me to meet must have been the girl who looked familiar to me on arrival. Though I still could not put my finger on why she looked familiar. Well I can solve this puzzle tomorrow, now is the time for dreaming about handsome princes who exist only in fairy tales.

 **Mary pov**

"….. Lady Catherine de bourgh….."

I don't know what to make of this speaking person, who happens to be my cousin and heir of Longbourn. He is a parson, a man of church so that is in his favor for good. On the other hand he is talking on and on about His patroness.

Right now Mr. Collins, my cousin, is reading to us all from a sermon, and I am astonished how he managed to insert his patroness's name in there as well. He is reading the sermons same way as my mother speaks of her usual marriage-nerves-entail rant. I internally frown at the thought _where did that come from?_ I normally don't have such thoughts and comparing anything to my mother's rant seems very wrong least of all a sermon. Still I have no idea how I had a thought like that about this particular sermon.

Though the one thing that we all the sisters are wondering is how our cousin intends to "make amends" as he put it. Mother is convinced that he intends to choose a wife among one of us, but then to my mother's thinking every single man out there intends to take a wife. But then what could be his motive for coming here? I think I should pay attention to his words so as to figure out how exactly he intends to help us.

Today we all are going to maryton on Lydia's insistence and Mr. Collins is accompanying us. They seemed rather surprised when I said I too would like to join them, but I want to see how the heir of Longbourn acts when not in presence of current master or Mistress of said inheritance. Thus we all set out on our journey to Meryton.

As I see my younger sisters walking way ahead of us and my elder sisters lagging a bit, I take my chance to speak with Mr. Collins to make out his intentions. I mention some specific sermons to him and we discuss the points of it. I don't say much because I wanted Mr. Collins to speak and compare his opinions to my own. I can't find much fault in his opinions they seem generous enough.

Still I hold some doubts, he is a man of church so I do believe he should do his Christian duty and that he won't treat us unfairly when he does inherit the estate. But then he keeps talking about the material value of everything in his patroness's estate from Chimneys to Fireplaces. It makes me wonder about what he should mean and what he could mean. I know I hold no real value in eyes of any of my dear family, except for Jane perhaps. So yes, I am worried about my future. All my sisters will marry; mother would make sure of that. I have neither chances nor intentions of getting married, which makes my future uncertain. All my life I have strived to be as accomplished as I could be so I know that if worse comes to worse I will be able earn something by becoming a governess. Even then I do want to make sure just what to expect, or not to expect, from the future master of Longbourn.

Till now from all his talk I think that he thinks of himself as a good Christian and wants to do well by his parishnors. So for now, I think he is not a cruel or bad person. Though not being cruel doesn't mean he is going to be as generous as father when he does inherit. Not that my father is a model father but still… for now my worries are sated as father is still hale and hearty so for now all seemed good.

A shrill shout, brought me out of my deep thinking. I stood still right at the spot and tried to compose myself. After I was sure that I am calm enough I looked around myself and tried to figure out what did I miss.

The shout undoubtedly came from my youngest sister, who was currently fawning over a good looking man who was NOT in a red coat even though there was an officer right beside the stranger too. And that confused me again, who was this man? I followed his line of sight and saw Mr. Bingley and his friend were present as well the former speaking to Jane. I felt a frown coming to my face when did THEY arrived? Surely I would have heard the sound of hooves, speaking of that why am I hearing hooves now? I looked around again and see Mr. Darcy left and Mr. Bingley was saying his Goodbyes Hastily to Jane and then following after his friend.

What was all that about? I shook all the thoughts from my mind and followed my sisters back on the way to home. Knowing my sisters they would for sure recount the entire incident over and over again to anyone who will listen, so whatever I missed I would know soon enough.

As it happens _my dear_ sisters did repeated the whole incident as soon as we reached home and I sighed at the end of tale. The incident I had missed was same typical story, like one of those outlandish novels that my sisters read. I shook my head of all thoughts of charming officers and rich people, fully concentrating my mind into the book.

 **Georgiana pov**

 _Does she remember me?_ This was the thought that was constantly bothering Georgiana since previous morning. She wasn't really sure what would be worse if she recognizes her or if she doesn't .

Taking a deep breath she decided it was now or never. Since both were staying at the same place they would meet, and the sooner the better. Lost in such thoughts she was about to enter the breakfast room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she was shocked to see who it was.

" Good Morning" the lady greeted her.

Before she could even come out of her shocked state, her aunt came and ushered them both in the room. She vaguely heard her aunt introducing them both and she too responded with proper answers, hopefully. As of now everything seemed to be just happening and not registering in her mind.

During the breakfast Georgiana was silent. She kept glancing at _her_ with the same thought in mind, though in presence of all Georgie almost felt like _she_ didn't recognize her. That thought made her sad. Yes she was afraid of her opinion about the _almost elopement_ yet she was the only friend that Georgiana had made on her own. And now it seemed that friendship was tarnished too. When she felt tears coming to her eyes she excused herself from everyone.

Sitting alone on a bench in the garden Georgiana was again lost in thoughts, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. As everyone in the family knew about Georgiana's fragile state they gave her the space she needed. Also they didn't wish to create a fuss in front of the guests. Though unknown to all someone did followed Georgiana at that time. So lost was she in her teary contemplation that Georgie didn't notice that someone was standing few steps away from her.

" Jasper would not approve of it" a female voice said bringing Georgiana out of her Dark thoughts.

 _So she recognizes me_ Georgiana thought. " I thought You Did not recognize me." Her voice cracked a little at the end.

" what kind of friend would I be if I won't recognize you?"

I offered a small smile to her not knowing what to say. Soon enough we both were walking around the garden just like we used to in ramsgate. Although we talked about about ,many things but neither of us touched the matter of our last meeting. It felt good to talk, I hadn't even realized how much I wanted to talk about consequential without constantly checking and rechecking my words. The weight and worries of past few months seemed miles away.

At the moment I am not ready to talk about all that has happened but I want to tell her everything. Well everything that happened after she left. The thought still made me nervous but if anyone would be able to understand all it would be her. Now I just have to find courage and some alone time with her to share my feelings with Violet. Although her being my aunt's houseguest means I have plenty of time with her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 _Mary pov_

I stayed on my bed listening to the chirruping of birds coming in through the open window. Chorus of muffled household sounds could be heard as well. As if on its own my hand came up to touch my cheeks, yes the dried tears were still there. So last night had not been a horrible nightmare, rather a harsh reality. That thought almost brought tears to my eyes but I held it in, stubbornly.

I had done enough of crying since coming home from the ball. I can't believe why and how I still have tears left. Going about my morning routine I tried to remember when the last time I cried.

Downstairs my entire family was already seated for breakfast, happily talking and gushing about last night's event. However my eyes drifted towards the piano in the corner remembering my father's taunts from last night. Wincing slightly at the memory a lone tear fell. I simply bent my head on the plate hiding my face with a bitter smile _they never notice me._

Interrupting the happy chatter Mr. Collins asked for a private audience with Lizzy. _Oh! Today he is going to propose, poor man_ knowing Lizzy I can imagine what would happen. Soon enough everyone left the breakfast parlour and closing the door everyone pressed their ears to the dor. Evesdropping.

Normally such a fuss doesn't bother me, but today I don't wish to be here in either case so I went to a secluded corner. I don't plan on crying again, just to think and see what I did for which my dear father had to scold me infront of entire town.

Last night was the Netherfield ball, for weeks entire town was excited for it. everyone prepared for the ball in their own way. Shopping for dresses, shoe roses and all other fripperies but I'm not interested in any of these things so I prepared what I can do. Which is buying music sheets and practicing to the best of my ability so that I can perform.

There is nothing wrong in that surely! As far as i can remember attending any social gathering I have almost always performed one or two tunes on piano and never before has such a thing happened as last night. Then why yesterday my father decided to intervene after all this time. Had I known about their true feelings I would never have played. Sometimes I wonder if my family even considers me as a human with feelings. My father have never hesitated to make his opinion known but, all his mockery was limited to the confines of home or intended to be a bit discreet except for last night. Now I feel pathetic, how could I have not seen their embarrasment. Reflecting on various past occasions I can see I am no less an embarrassment for my proper family members than Lydia.

Perhaps father is right after all, how silly of me to hope for being acknowledged by my family. Silly and foolish. I am both. Now I know it doesn't matter what I do I will always remain what they think of me.

 **Darcy pov**

For past few hours I have glared at almost every single thing in my room as if they all are my mortal enemies and not lifeless objects. Last night's events kept me from sleeping. Her enraged words in defense of that scoundrel keep repeating themselves in my mind.

I still wonder what would she think of _him_ if I told her what he had almost done to my sister. No! I can't think like that. Not only would doing that put Georgiana in danger but also there is little chance my words would be believed.i had given her a warning about Wickham, now whatever she does is not my concern.

A bitter laugh escaped me as I thought how Wickham charmed even that sharp lady, and trapped her in his web of lies. I had not thought she would fail to see him for who he is. She is one of the sharpest person I have met so it was quite shocking to see even she fell for his lies and deception.

Frowning I thought if a sharp and mature lady like her was deceived in such a short time then what lies would have wickham told to my younger innocent sister. And now I feel this sudden need to shield my sister even more from this evil world. How alone she must have been away from family trapped between two liers and manipulators with no one to guide her protect her. Wickham and Mrs Younge even deceived me and Richard successfully then what would have become of my sister had they succeded in their plans? This thought made me shudder in imagined horror.

Now come to that I never got to ask Georgiana about this friend of hers. As far as I know she wrote to me about meeting someone in Ramsgate and befriending her but she never even told me her name. Is this another lady of ton wanting to meet me through Georgie? Well I wouldn't know unless i ask Georgie.

It is quite disgusting as to what levels do people go these days to secure a rich husband. Just last night was such an example. Come to that I would have to talk to Bingley about his increasing interest in a certain Miss Bennet. The behavior of that family last night was downright shameless, even other families of town seemed disgusted by their behavior. A marriage in that family could only be disaster. On top of that they seemed to be on very friendly terms with Wickham, which alone would make that family perfect to be avoided. Any woman with a fortune would be target for Wickham and both Bingley sisters are well dowered and vain, easy targets for the likes of Wickham. The easiest solution to all the problems would be keeping distance from Bennets.

Now he needed to talk to Bingley about this problem and stop him from doing anything foolish such as proposing to Miss Bennet. If Bingley's actions from last night were anything to go by then the proposal won't be long in coming.

"Mr. Darcy!" The faces greeting me in the breakfast room were not the ones I wanted to see at the moment. Sigh. Greeting them back I took a seat at the breakfast table.

" isn't Bingley going to join us?" I asked no-one in particular and unsurprisingly Miss Bingley answered me.

" oh no Mr. Darcy! Charles is not here."

And that caught my attention, this early Bingley went to call on a family. Had he already decided on proposing today? But, no if that was the case then why did both sisters looked happy?

" not here? Where is he then?" I asked this time directing my question to Miss Bingley.

" He left for London early this morning for an urgent business, he seemed rather in a hurry. He said he will be back as soon as he can."

I kept eating my breakfast as I thought what could be this urgent business that he left on the morning of ball. After that the conversation drifted on about the ball.

It doesn't interest me in the least to so I tuned them out and focused my mind on the task at hand. Finishing my breakfast.

Just as I was turning the corner to reach my corridor, my name was called. Miss Bingley. Turning around I saw she was hurrying towards me. I swear one day her bright outfits are going to blind me. She surprised me though by her question, because it wasn't what I had been expecting or even thought of.

" Will you be wishing my brother joy, Mr. Darcy?"

" wishing joy?" was my intelligent reply.

" Surely you heard last night what everyone expects of Charles. And I wouldn't be surprised if the wedding trosseu has already been ordered."

My mind started to race hearing this. The name of the girl was left unsaid but of course I knew of whom she speaks. Since we have arrived to this there has only been one lady who held all charles's attention.

" has Charles proposed ?" I asked tentatively.

She pursed her lips with a deep frown on her face " no, not yet!"

Thank the gods, now I must talk to him as soon as he returns. That family is…. Wait! " what do you mean by _not yet?_ "

" what do you think is his important business in town?"

Oh Charles please don't do something foolish. That's all I can think now. Marriage is not something to do lightly but Charles is not someone to do things after rational thought he is too impulsive. I would need to speak with him as soon as possible.

But before I can even think of something to say Miss Bingley spoke. " We too should head to London, Don't you think so Mr. Darcy? I am sure Charles would be thankful for your help in this _important business."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Georgiana pov**

" Green or Blue?" I asked again.

This morning we ladies decided to go shopping and now I can't decide which one to buy. Right now Miss Violet is looking at me exasperatedly and aunt has an amused smile on her face, neither is helpful. I looked back at the ribbons in my hand. The problem is I decided I won't buy just anything I feel like as I always do, I should be more responsible which means no more spending money blindly. I often used to buy stuff only to later find out that I don't like it very much or don't have much use of it. And I can't even decide which ribbon to buy. Taking a deep breath I picked the green one and put the blue one back , though not before giving it a sorrowful look.

" you know, you could buy both if you like it so much." My aunt said chuckling.

Pursing my lips I determinedly shook my head. " No aunt. I can't keep buying everything that takes my fancy. Its childish. I want… I want to …..be more responsible."

I hated the way my voice sounded at the end. Aunt and Miss Brudenell shared a look, understanding that I wasn't talking about only ribbons or money anymore. Since we are in public Aunt only gave me a kind smile but Miss Brudenell linked our arms discreetly giving my hands a sqeeze. After paying for our purchases we left the shop.

Past few weeks have been really good. Surprisingly I have enjoyed this visit even more than my previous visits. When I met Miss Brudenell in Ramsgate we talked and took walks but our conversations were mostly common drawing room topics. Although she is older than me and thus have been out in society she was still kind to me, which is something I have rarely seen. Most of the ladies speak to me ONLY to gain favor with my brother. But she spoke to me without knowing I have a very eligible unmarried brother. At the time I was in my own happy bubble. I had a handsome suitor, I had made a friend on my own and I was living on my own. The feeling at the time was so adventurous like a fairy tale, in my own mind I saw myself as a fully grown up seasoned lady. And then all came crashing down.

In my darkest moment I wondered if that friendship too had been a figment of imagination. I know, she was the reason I wrote to brother and was thus saved from their deceit yet I couldn't help but feel like that friendship too had been only in my mind. especially considering the way we both left that place without any proper goodbye.

Now, however, I know that Miss Brudenell had been sincere all along. Meeting with her again and living together we have come to know each other better. Though I thought we had a friendship at that time, she saw me as a younger sibling, and more or less she still thinks of me as such though I don't mind.

"Back to world of Living " Miss Brudenell said waving her fan in front of me.

" What?"

At my bewildered response they both laughed. Not fair. Seeing my pout though aunt sobered and pointed outside the window. Oh! We have reached our next destination. More shopping.

I looked around at all the bonnets and fancy things, most of which I am not allowed to use as I am _not yet out._ Pouting I turned around towards other shelf where things proper for my age were. My aunt went on to buy whatever grown ladies buy and I am not supposed to know, but Miss Brudenell stayed by my side.

" What is the matter Miss Darcy?" she asked.

" Nothing. Why would you think like that?" my confused reply. I really have no idea what she was talking about.

" at the milliner's you were so bothered about buying more than one. Why?"

Oh that. I hadn't thought she would ask me that here, but there was no one around we were relatively alone." I just wanted to be more considerate in my shopping habits, that is all."

" it was more than being considerate today don't you think?" she peered at me questioningly.

" I don't want to be childish." I admitted guiltily.

" How is buying what you like is childish?"

" Aunt always used to buy only what she needed or what she would use. Even you don't buy everything you like, I have noticed. But I never consider what I need and what I don't I just always buy everything I like. My brother has never said no to me, he gives me everything I could ever want. So I never even thought that I might not need all the things I buy. And i…. " I paused to think, how do I explain to her that I don't want to be the child in family anymore. I want to grow up from my my neivity and carelessness.

" I understand" she said " but for now buy whatever you like. Don't be too hard on yourself."

I looked up in her eyes. I don't know whether she understood or not what I was trying to say. But this is not the place where I could explain myself properly. I would tell her when we reach home. So I nodded to her and then we both went to look at bonnets. At the end all three of us finished our shopping, I allowed myself a little bit more luxury since Miss Beudenell and aunt both were watching me and i don't want to worry them.

Finally we reached home, tired but happy with our shopping trip. I put all my purchases inside my closet my maid would arrange that later on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Mary pov**

 **All if it seems ironic to me**. Usually Christmas meant for me to practice many a new songs to play about although at this time it is something I heartily dread, though nothing is really that merry this year, at least not in the Bennet household. Every single member of this family has something to lament about. My aunt uncle came here for Christmas and their patience is being thoroughly tested with the complaints from the bennet family.

Considering that I have growing feelings of being left out from _family_ the absence of my complaints can easily be understood. I have no complaints about how Netherfield Party left without any notice. I have no complaints about how rude and disagreeable Mr. Darcy was. I have no complaints about how there are not enough handsome man in army. I have no complaints about charlotte's marriage to Mr. Collins. I have no complaints. How silly and insensitive of me!

I never noticed ever before if anyone even speaks to me entirely for the sake of talking, indeed now that I am observing it most sincerely nobody and I mean nobody talks to me, not if they can help it. Though I wonder if any of them would ever tell me what exactly is my fault.

"Mary! Whatever are you doing all alone? Come its time for presents."

" Indeed. That is what I was lost thinking about as well, Christmas presents are serious concerns for me."

I closed my book, of which I don't even remember the title let alone what the book was about, and made my way downstairs. Kitty immediately rushed towards the corner where gifts were put on the table. Everyone was there, sitting together having a merry time. Even Jane seemed to be a little less melancholy and smiled freely.

I tried my best to enjoy as well, but for some reason past events kept resurfacing in front of my eyes. It seemed as if god wants me to see all the past incidences or it might be that my mind doesn't believe my humiliation was that thorough at the Netherfield ball, thus it is trying its best to make sure the work is complete. . Every memory only shows me my failures all through-out my life.

To be honest I am not sure about anything at the moment. So much has happened in such a short period of time that it still feels like a dream or nightmare, which is entirely based on how you look at it. My entire life at the moment seems meaningless, though why that still surprises me is a source of bafflement to me.

Even though I see my entire family is here, immediate and extended, everyone is talking to someone laughing and enjoying themselves. I am surrounded by a happy family, my family and yet I am not a part of it. The sense of belonging, I imagine everyone feels is not something I have ever felt though I can hardly blame anyone for it because I know none of them is responsible , it's just the way it has always been. Only I never noticed or cared.

"Now some delightfull music would be very pleasing to us all I believe." Aunt Gardiner said.

Right now everyone is gathered in the sitting room, and I am currently seated on a single chair. I feel some eyes on me at aunt's request but I determinedly keep my head down pretending to be looking at the gloves in my hand. After a small silence and I presume few awkward glances, first Jane and then Lizzy performed. Even my Aunts showed off some of their musical talents adding more colors to the eve.

Finally it was my turn and knowing full well that I had to play something, not doing so would only draw attention and right now my greatest desire is to remain ignored. I almost need their ignorance. So as my turn came I played a simple Christmas carol but didn't sing. I curtsey after my small performance and can't help but glance at everyone's faces. Aunt Gardiner is the only one who looks a little bit confused; most other faces either show relief or just polite indifference. Not surprising but disappointing nonetheless.

"La! Here I had prepared myself for another one of your droll, long musical performances.." Lydia Giggled loudly exclaiming.

At this Lizzy and Jane both tried to show their disapproval but that was drown out as Mother started again with her complaints. I quietly bade them goodnight and retired to my room. At this time I am almost grateful that no –one pays attention to me. Sometimes being ignored is a blessing as well; I guess.

Today Jane and Gardiners are leaving for London. However unkind of me it be but in all honesty It is almost a relief. The days following Christmas Aunt Gardiner has been very persistent in her endeavour to talk to me. Though I cannot fathom what that might be surely my behavior wasn't impolite, I only played a single tune, this doesn't seem like an odd behavior to me. Regardless aunt seemed to think it was very odd. If it had really been that odd then I am sure one or two member s of my family might have added one or two words of wisdom or wit, though no-one else remarked on it, not even father only Aunt Gardiner seems to think otherwise.

Standing by at the door I suddenly don't know what to say to Jane. I know she is hurt by the actions of Netherfield party. Her visit to London is supposed to be a change in scenery for her, and I suspect to escape the flood of gossip that seems to follow her following the departure of Bingleys.

We all wave at the leaving carriage until it disappears from our view before heading inside the house. So now Jane is off to London and the rest of us will carry on as we ever have. Whether my new self realization will have any impact or not is something even I don't know. Yet.

Meryton is almost back to what it used to be before the arrival of Netherfield party. Now the latest gossip is all about Charlotte's marriage to Mr. Collins. I am sure the past few months were enough excitement for me to last a lifetime. Soon enough even Charlotte will be married and then leave for her new home.

In two days the heir to LongBourn will come here for his own wedding. After Lizzy's refusal his behavior has changed a lot towards us, now the future is even more uncertain than ever before.

 _ **Darcy pov**_

Had I known this was going to happen I would never have let Charles buy a property in That damned place. None of this would have happened and we all would still be living our peaceful life, but Charles had to go and do something like this.

At this very moment his two sisters are insulting the Bennets quite vocally using all sorts of argument to dissuade him from the idea of even thinking about an acquaintance with them. I rolled my eyes at that, since the moment we have arrived in London that's all they have done. Though one would have to give it to them they make quite a convincing argument.

Being his friend maybe I should intervene and rescue Bingley from his own sisters but I know in the end it will do no good to any of us. As much as I dislike the Bennets I honestly don't think they are a good family for him to marry into, at the same time anyone would see that Miss Bennet would make a splendid wife to whomever she marries.

Whichever maybe the case it is not my place to speak. Mr. Bingley's marriage is their family matter and I would rather not involve myself with it. oh! I know it is Miss Bingley's way of subtly including me into Bingley family. Just as Mr. Hurts can speak in their family matters she wants to include me as her…..- shudder- I would rather not think what goes on in that calculating mind of hers.

Hence the safest thing to do now is to leave them to their familial discussions. That is exactly what I did and returned to my own London residence. Nothing feels better than being home, though the absence of noise is another thing that I have not felt in many weeks.

The staff was reasonably surprised to see me there as they had not received any prior notice of my sudden return. My arrival in London was a surprise even for me! All due to Miss Bingley and her careful machinations.

The stack of letters and paper work in my study has grown quite a bit. Pouring myself a generous glass of brandy I sat down to deal with work first. There is quite a bit of personal letters as well, which includes one from cousin Anne , though of course only I know its her letter as it is clear that the penmanship is not hers.

Finishing up the most important of all paper works it is quite late. The rest of the work can wait until tomorrow. The constant arguing of Bingley household is now making my head hurt a lot, and then there was the journey from Hertfordshire to London which on its own was quite sufficient to make want to sleep for atleast a month.

There's a letter from Georgiana one from Cousin Anne and one from uncle. Frowning I first opened uncle's letter praying that nothing has now happened and Georgiana is well. Quickly my eyes skimmed over the words reaching the end of the letter a relived sigh escaped me. Georgiana is alright even better from what Uncle says and there is a slight mention of a guest in passing.

This certainly is a welcome news. Seeing that cad in Hertfordshire was a shock. I never thought he would have the nerve to face me – ugh- that shameless scoundrel. After what Wickham attempted last time and all of his wrongdoings all these years As I brother I only feel anger. But there is a small part of me that is disappointed by the way he turned out. What he tried with Georgiana is simply disgusting, we all were raised by same father all three of us, even the thought of that incident leaves a bitter taste.

At the night of ball the way Miss Elizabeth was talking, it seems quite obvious Wickham told her his own version of the events. It doesn't concern me much that he may have been spreading gross falsehoods about me, as long as he keeps my sister out of his blasphemous tales I have no wish to confront him. When it comes to making a choice between defending my character and protecting my sister's name, there is no real choice as I will pick my sister above myself everytime.

Shaking the thoughts I picked up the Letter from Cousin Anne though I can guess what it might be about. Yes, it is indeed about new Parson of Rosings park. How Aunt catherine's Mind works is a mystery. One meeting with Mr. Collins was enough for me to know why Anne would be so worried as to write to me. The penmanship Is not hers though I know the words are hers as writing directly to me would be disastorous. If her health (and mother) would allow her then she would be a good Mistress for the Estate. Not that it is ever going to happen.

The last letter is from Georgiana. AS uncle's letter said she is well though there is something different about the tone of this letter, for some reason this letter seems a little different than her other letters. And she mentions her friend in Ramsgate is a guest of Uncle Matlock at present.

Taken aback I pick up uncle's letter again, ah yes , he did mentioned something about a guest. With a sigh I put back both the letters safely away. So much has happened lately one after another that suddenly it has all become too much. On top of all that a certain Bennet beauty keeps Invading my thoughts all the time. Lately I have been thinking about her more than I would ever admit to anyone. Every word she spoke whether it be directed at me or to someone else is fresh in m y memory, I just can't help but be lost in her thoughts.

Past few months have really shaken me up emotionally, and the random thoughts of Miss Elizabeth and my infatuation with her eyes are only stirring up more emotions. Some peace of mind is what I need. Laying down on bed all I hope is that this distance will help me get over my infatuation with a certain pretty lady and her fine eyes.

It has been many days since my return to London and I haven't seen Charles once. It was not done deliberately I really had a lot of work piled up and than I would remember more things that needed to be done. Soon it will be Christmas so I think I should go visit him once, and talk him out of any notions of returning to Netherfield.

Entering the Bingley Townhouse His Butler directed me to the study, Good thing he is home otherwise I would be treated with a fresh batch of latest london gossip by his sisters.

First thing I notice is the dishellved state of Charles, he doesn't seem to be anyway in his usual Christmas mood. Is it because he wants be somewhere else or particularly with someone else that he is in this state? Standing in the doorway I observed him for a bit while he hasn't noticed me yet. I had thought-no hoped- that this would be just another of his many love interests, but seeing him as he is now I know that's not the case. Clearing my throat I entered the room breaking him out of whatever thoughts he was having.

His eyes lit a bit as he smiled at me with hope, though I can't fathom what he is hopeful about. Whatever; at least there is a smile on his face now.

"You look horrible." I commented as I took a seat. His smile disappeared in a moment as if it was never there in the first place.

Charles glared at me making me chuckle. " _you_ are horrible. Why would you do this?" he asked.

" what did I do?" I asked back pretending ignorance.

" Don't you dare! Why did you suddenly returned back to London?" Charles continued " I had always presumed being my friend you would support me and my decisions about my own life, still your return with them proves otherwise. Do you agree with their plans and opinion about my life and choices as well?"

" Charles: take a breath first I have never seen you like this before." I said in a calm voice. God! what has his sisters been telling him to make him so angry.

" I had told them ii will be returning as soon as possible from London, yet they choose to disobey me and close my property without my knowledge or permission. They are my sisters but in what way does it give them the right to do as they wish in every matter with total disregard for my feelings, including my personal life. They even refuse to give me a proper reason for doing what they did." He said in a defeated sorrowful voice.

"I see now how our actions have offended you, I ask forgiveness for not saying this before. No allow me explain Charles, you were my host not your sisters and by that I owe you an explaination for my actions. I returned back because your sisters had almost closed the house without me knowing I was planning to return beforehand but not without informing you. You were so excited about the ball so I was going to tell you about that afterwards, to which I didn't got a chance. As for my support of you, I will always support you, but not blindly. Though I don't even know for what do you need my support." I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him.

Charles opened and closed his mouth but didn't say anything.

" Charles"

"huh?"

"What is it?"

"You didn't had to explain it to me. You are my Friend, what would our friendship be worth if I would start asking for explainations for all your actions "

"My actions as your guest are bound to have implications Charles, I was a guest in _your_ household, not your sister's. You were my host thu sit went without saying that I should have told you all this as son as I returned and met you which I ddin't and that was wrong of me. But that is not what I am asking you now."

" I know." Saying this Charles again became quiet. I couldn't help but give him a disapproving look, not that he is looking.

" Charles, what is it that your sisters have decided on this time to cause you to be in such a bad mood?" I tried again. This time it worked.

" They keep telling bad things about them. Can you believe Darcy, they act as if they are far more superior. Which they are not. I am not. I am still the son of a tradesman. And they are my sisters, yet they won't stop complaining about how unsuitable she is."

Charles ranted about quite some time without saying any particular name. What is it with people being ambigious? I would have to ask him outright. Only then will I be able to see what his true feelings and intentions are.

" Which family Charles? Who is _she_?" I questioned him keeping the eye contact. Which only earned me a scowl from my dear friend.

"Miss Jane Bennet." He answered. Finally. " I wish to court her. I was planning on asking her after the ball."

"Why?" I blurted without thinking.

" Are you serious Darcy? I want to know her better. I wish to marry her. i…. I ..really… I admire her. A lot."

" I apologies. That was not what I wanted to say What I wanted to ask was _why her?"_

" As I just mention it is because I admire her."

"And is that enough reason to marry someone?" I probed again. I don't want to hurt him but this is one very important decision. I only want him to think it through before he does something.

Charles looked at me accusingly, saying " Do you think she is unsuitable for me?"

" No. Miss Bennet seems to me as a proper lady. Nobody would be able to find a fault with her."

" Then you agree that she will be a fine match for me?" Charles asked happily.

" you won't be only marrying her. You would be marrying into that family. Marriage is for lifetime my friend, or at least that is what I know about it being still unmarried as I am, and you are still young , I daresay you can wait a few more years before entering the holy state of matrimony. All I dare ask you is that think before making any decision, think carefully about the consequences of your actions on everyone even Miss Bennet." There I have given him my opinion as much as I could in his personal and to an extent his family matter, despite the way his sisters behave I am not and will never be a part of Bingley family.

For all their machinations, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley are his sisters and immediate family, they ought to have a say in who their brother marries. Leaving Bingley to ponder over his thoughts, I left his house though not before promising to meet him before leaving for Christmas.

 **Georgiana pov**

With each item being put into the trunk I felt sadder; no I am not going anywhere rather Miss Brudenell is leaving, that too just before Christmas. I can't help but feel as if all the melancholy from earlier that her presence had cured is starting to crawl back inside my heart.

"come Georgiana, surely we will meet again, and then we can write to each other as well. It is not as if we separating for our whole life." Miss Brudenell said. " Besides I have to return to my guardian, my mourning period of one year is complete and now I will have to enter the society and take part in various social events. Oh and let us not forget _catch myself a rich husband."_

She raised her eyebrows in dramatic fashion, while waving her fan and finally I couldn't hold it and soon enough we both were laughing. She is right anyway, I know brother will give me permission to correspond with her if I ask, which I will as soon as I can, and this time I know with certainity I have a true friend who is sincere with her feelings towards me and yes we will meet again.

The next morning dawned bright and cheery. Everyone had their breakfast and it was time for Miss Brudenell to leave. Her legal guardian had sent a new carriage along with a female companion and footman.

Miss Brudenell said her proper goodbyes to everyone present, at the end all her trunks were loaded, everything was ready so she alighted the carriage and thus it drove away. Suddenly Christmas doesn't seem as bright as it did earlier. I just hope brother will be here for Christmas this year.

Days till Christmas passed away, my brother arrived As did the colonel. Brother seemed a bit out of sorts but I don't think he even realizes this slight change in his behavior. Other than that this Christmas was just like any other Christmas in the family. i have a lot to tell brother but I would rather not do it here, I believe I will have to wait until after we reach home to have our brother-sister talk.


End file.
